Las gemas del Granero
by Faxifa
Summary: Después de haberse unido Jasper en el equipo de las Crystal Gems, ésta decide irse a vivir en el granero con Lapislázuli y Peridot, conformando un sub-grupo que tiene su central allí en el prado y que continua la noble tarea de capturar gemas mutantes y en dónde vivirán muchas nuevas aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Primero.**

 **"Tentáculos en las alcantarillas"**

Los golpes eran tan estruendosos que podrían haberse escuchado a kilometros de allí, Lapislázuli y Peridot estaban casi seguras que Garnet, Amatista, Perla y Steven podían oír perfectamente el sonido que hacía Jasper al tocar una puerta con su pronunciada no-sutileza y fuerza típica en ese cuarzo. Fue entonces, que de un puñetazo la puerta voló hacia la pared contraria generando un terrible sonido que asustó a la dueña de la habitación: Peridot, quien se había escondido detrás de sus cajas donde guardaba todas las temporadas de Camp Pining Hearts.

—¡Dime de una buena vez en dónde está la gema corrompida, mocosa!

Gritó Jasper de inmediato al ver la silueta pequeña de Peridot. Dio un paso a dentro, la habitación estaba casi completamente oscura, sólo la luz de las computadoras (a base de la nave de escape/taladro reparada) emitían brillo alguno, que se reflejaba en unos estantes hechos de chatarra pero cuidadosa e inteligentemente armados para que se viesen sofisticados. Allí guardaba otras cosas, como algunas grabadoras, el pie que se le fue arrebatado hacía un largo tiempo atrás y unas latas de pintura.

—¡Rompiste mi puerta!—Reclamó Peridot, saliendo de entre las cajas:—¡Vas a tener que...!

—¡QUE ME DIGAS DÓNDE ESTÁ!

Rugió Jasper, erizando toda su melena y mostrando sus dientes en una expresión rabiosa, pareció que su iris amarillo brillaba en contraste con la luz de afuera de la habitación y la oscuridad que había allí dentro, con todos sus músculos tensos, esa gema de cuarzo daba mucho, pero mucho miedo. Peridot tragó fuerte y corrió a una mesa aparentemente normal que mantenía un dibujo del mapamundi, ella tocó una zona y luego otra y otra de aquél mapa hasta que por fin, al tocar una en especifico hubo un brillo y en una luz que subió de la tabla de aquella supuesta mesa se vio perfectamente como se diseñaba una ciudad tan detalladamente como si fuese real que estuviese allí frente a ellas, en miniatura.

—Jersey, la gema está en la ciudad de Jersey—Respondió Peridot.

—Bien.

Jasper entró de lleno a la habitación y de mala gana tomó la puerta por la manilla y la arrastró hacia su marco, la colocó allí con fuerza, haciendo temblar todo el granero y luego se escuchó sus pasos desde fuera alejarse. Segundos más tarde la puerta se cayó al suelo. Peridot se quejó internamente mientras tomaba de su estante unas pistolas láser y las amarraba a través de un cinturón a su cadera, salió corriendo de la habitación detrás de Jasper.

El granero había sido reparado y "actualizado" a las nuevas gemas que allí vivían, la parte de arriba que sólo contaba con un pasillo de madera ahora era casi un piso completamente, suficientemente ancho para que albergara tres grandes habitaciones, cada una adaptada a las necesidades de sus gemas, comunicadas con un corredor que en un lado daba a las diferentes puertas de las diferentes habitaciones y del otro una baranda por donde se podía mirar hacia abajo. Aquél corredor llevaba a una única escalera.

Cada habitación tenía un gran ventanal, la habitación de Lapislázuli tenía su ventanal hacia el Norte, donde podía ver bien los árboles formando pequeños bosques que cada ciertos meses comenzaban a cambiar el color de sus hojas, o florecían o quedaban desnudos, algo que ella le encantaba ver. Peridot tenía su ventanal ubicado en el Oeste, podía entonces encontrar la hermosura de un atardecer digno en el mar y recibir el viento salado constantemente, aunque normalmente mantenía las cortinas aluminizadas cerrando el ventanal para que la luz no molestara sus equipos. Por otro lado, Jasper tenía su ventanal ubicado en el Este, sin cortina, así podía recibir cómodamente la luz de la mañana, algo que le gustaba mucho.

En aquél momento, Peridot alcanzó a Jasper al culminar la escalera y caminaron las dos por la planta baja del granero, ya no era ese lugar lleno de chatarras, en cambio, era muy cómodo, con muebles, mesas, escaparates lleno de diferentes cosas de origen humano y otras que aquél grupo de gemas había hecho por sí mismas para "matar el tiempo", incluso habían hecho funcionar una nevera bastante vieja y allí colocaban algunas comidas que ocasionalmente eran bien recibidas. El gran hueco hecho por el robot gigante de Peridot había desaparecido, reparado completamente por el grupo. Salieron por la gran puerta, ahora automática. En la parte de arriba de la puerta, donde una vez hubo el "UUU space travel" ahora decía muy claramente "Cuartel Beta de las Crystal Gems".

Cercano a la entrada estaba la alberca, era pequeña y profunda a la vez, pero lo suficientemente grande para cuando decidían pasarse allí un rato de diversión (molestar a Lapislázuli hasta que ésta les intentaba ahogar), allí justamente esta ella, la última integrante del grupo, la gema acuática, que al verlas caminar hacia el portal se salió del agua en un brinco y las siguió:

—Debieron haberme avisado que se iban a una misión—Dijo.

—¿No escuchaste cuando Jasper gritó de la misión, Lázuli?—Preguntó Peridot.

—Sentí que gritó algo, pero estaba debajo del agua, el sonido se distorsiona.

—Como sea—Habló Jasper:—Debemos ir a Jersey a cumplir una misión. No hay tiempo, mis músculos me gritan que pelee con algo.

Adelantaron el paso hacia el portal y colocaron entonces un pie allí arriba, todas, pero antes de colocar el otro pie para irse del prado, Peridot reaccionó:

—No hay ningún portal en Jersey. ¿Cómo llegaremos?

—No puedo llevarlas a las dos—Avisó rápido Lapislázuli:—Sólo a Peridot, Jasper, eres muy pesada.

—Debemos formar un portal en Jersey—Comentó Jasper:—Habrá otra forma, si caminamos un poco encontraremos un camino, allí pasan las maquinas que los humanos usan para transportarse, andando, busquemos uno que vaya a gran velocidad.

Ordenó, cambiando la trayectoria a paso rápido, decidida en llegar a Jersey, pero el camino a la carretera no era muy corto y caminando se hacía largo, así que Lapislázuli montó a Peridot en su espalda alzando vuelo hacia la carretera más cercana y Jasper usaba su giro rápido en el suelo. Así lograron llegar en quince minutos a carretera, se pararon a un lado y cada una tomó un turno para pedir la cola, primero Jasper, intimidante, nadie se detuvo. Luego Peridot, pero cuando se detenían, lo primero que decían era "Pequeña niña" o "Linda", algo que causaba en ella una gran cantidad de rabia. Terminaba gritando, insultando y espantándolos. Lapislázuli fue la última, pero ya era de tarde y había poca gente, así que aceptaron el primer auto que les ofreció el viaje.

Era una camioneta más o menos como la de Greg, sólo que un poco más pequeña, la manejaban dos ancianos y en la parte de atrás habían tres niños y una burra, que echada pasaba el viaje. Jasper estaba apretada contra una de las paredes, su mala suerte por ser tan grande, encima de ella estaba Lapislázuli, Peridot en cambio, más cómoda, iba encima de la burra, cerca de los insoportables niños, que realmente eran pubertos, uno de trece, otro de doce y el último, quizás el único completamente niño, de diez años, y aunque tenían una edad precoz, eran bastante grandes, o por lo menos, más que Peridot. Para la desgracia de las gemas, el vehículo no era muy rápido.

—Woh, señora, eres inmensa—Dijo el más joven:—Y fuerte, tienes más músculos que papá.

—¡Gregorio! ¡No seas maleducado con la chica!—Exclamó uno de los ancianos.

—¿Se supone que eso es un halago o insulto?—Preguntó Lapislázuli suavemente en el oído de Jasper, quien gruñó.

—¿Cuántos años dijiste que tienes?—Preguntó el mayor de los chicos a Peridot.

—Mucho más que tú—Contestó ésta, cruzada de brazos:—Y más edad que todos tus progenitores, ejemplar humano de género masculino en etapa de desarrollo.

—Ajajajajaja ¡Hablas gracioso para ser tan pequeña! ¿Te gustaría salir?

—¿Sa...lir?—Peridot entrecerró los ojos:—¿Por qué? ¿Qué situación a meritaría que saliera de éste vehículo que nos transporta? ¿Acaso hay un peligro o algo así?

El chico se siguió riendo, Lapislázuli se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa de la situación, luego notó que Jasper tampoco parecía entender, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró:

—Le está coqueteando.

El chico de doce años intentó apartarse de aquél coqueteo, se arrimó más a Lapislázuli y le sonrió al verla tan delicada y bonita, con aquél porte fino y amable, se sonrojó ligeramente y le comenzó a hablar, lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar fue:

—¿Te gusta el agua?

—Oh, sí, me gusta mucho.

Jasper giró los ojos ante aquello, sabía que estaría horas atrapada allí entre coqueteos y un niño estúpido de diez años que la miraba como si mirase a un súperheroe, así que se cruzó de brazos, aguantando cuando la burra intentaba comerse su cabello o cuando caían en un hueco en la carretera que el golpe le impulsaba hacia arriba y terminaba más apretada y golpeada que antes. Y así pasaron horas y más horas, luego de diez horas de camino y con seis paradas al baño, Jasper notó que el anciano más decrepito la miraba mucho, algo que le hizo sentir terriblemente incómoda y enojada. Se mantuvo callada las dos horas restantes del viaje, donde las dejaron cerca de la entrada a la ciudad.

Lo primero que hicieron después de despedirse y verlos partir, fue estirar sus cuerpos, luego voltearon a la calle que daba entrada a Jersey. Caminaron entonces sintiendo el humo de las máquinas y escuchando los fuertes ruidos que allí habían: Taladros, cornetas de carro, música a todo volumen, gente gritando, animales ladrando, gente llorando, sirenas de policías en persecución, entre otras cosas. Les aturdía, pero se internaron en la ciudad mirando cada cosa, aquél lugar parecía tener un aspecto gris, pero debido al humo, el sucio y el olor de las alcantarillas, lo veían sepia.

Recorrieron media ciudad caminando, ya luego de tanto tiempo, Jasper se detuvo, parecía no poder aguantar más la rabia acumulada por más de doce horas de viaje:

—¡¿Dónde se supone que está la gema corrompida?!—Gritó a Peridot, que hincó hacia atrás por automatismo.

—Señora—Se acercó un policía:—Esto es un abuso contra un menor, así que tendré que ponerle una citación a —Decía, escribiendo algo en su libreta.

Jasper no aguantó aquello, no podría, ser regañada por mísero humano era lo que menos quería, así que empuñó su mano dispuesta a partirle la mandíbula, pero al liberar el golpe, lo liberó contra el suelo, formando un cráter profundo que asustó al oficial.

—¡Qué abuso y qué mierda!—Rugió al oficial, viéndose imponente por su gran tamaño:—¡VETE DE MI VISTA O TE MATARÉ!

El oficial corrió lejos. Ella se incorporó volviendo a obtener su control y acomodó su largo y melenudo cabello, luego miró a Lapislázuli, que se miraba los pies con asco por estar descalza en un lugar tan contaminado, luego a Peridot, quien sacaba un pequeño aparatito y con él buscaba coordenadas exactas. Fue cuando alguien le arrebató el aparatito de las manos que ella gritó:

—¡Mi rasteador!—Tomó de su cadera una de sus pistolas láser.

—¡Voy yo!

Lapislázuli se adelantó corriendo por la calle detrás del ladrón, haciendo que todas las tomas de agua estallaran dejando salir un gran chorro de aquél líquido en alta presión que bañó la acerca y la calle, ella entonces extendió sus brazos y un gran brazo de agua se formó y agarró al ladrón, luego lo estrelló contra el suelo. Caminó hacia él y apoyó un pie en uno de los hombros del ladrón y se inclinó agarrando el rasteador.

—Humanos y su mal hábito de tomar cosas ajenas.

Se devolvió con el objeto mientras el ladrón gritaba por ser libre. Peridot entonces tomó el rasteador y comenzó a buscar de nuevo, concentrada e ignorando su alrededor, encontró entonces una señal y caminó por donde indicaba el sonido y la imagen en su aparatito, fue seguida por el grupo y de repente se detuvo frente una alcantarilla:

—¡Está aquí abajo!—Levantó la mirada.

—¡Quitate incompetente!—Gritó un conductor en su carro, que casi se las lleva por delante.

—Excelente—Dijo Jasper, deteniendo un camión con su mano:—Entremos.

Se agachó y levantó el acero pesado con una mano y lo lanzó sin ver a dónde, éste voló por los aires y cayó en la ventana de un edificio, rompiéndolo, escuchándose un grito proveniente de allí. Apenas con esto fue suficiente para que de allí abajo salieran cuatro tentáculos negros hacia el cielo que parecían buscar como locos algo que agarrar y destruir. Las tres saltaron hacia atrás, separándose y Jasper exclamó:

—¡Gems! ¡Al ataque! ¡Lapislázuli, inmovilizalo! ¡Peridot! ¡Intenta quemarle los tentáculos!

Ordenó. Lapislázuli extendió sus alas de agua en su espalda y subió mientras que con sus manos hacía un movimiento para arriba, haciendo ascender agua que envolvió a cada tentáculo y lo inmovilizó justo como Jasper había ordenado. Peridot en cambio tomó su pistola láser y apuntó y comenzó a disparar, el láser atravesó los tentáculos que parecían ser en un primer momento muy delicados, dejandole grandes agujeros. Jasper agarró impulso y saltó lo más alto que pudo para luego caer en picada con su casco, lista para darle un único y letal golpe, pero antes de que esto sucediese, antes que pudiese siquiera tocarlo, un quinto tentáculo salió de abajo y la apretó en un fuerte agarre.

—Esto realmente no lo esperé.

Bufó Jasper, exhalando bastante irritada para luego ser llevada hacia abajo a gran velocidad, siendo tragada por el cuerpo de la gema corrompida. Al ver aquello, Lapislázuli gritó, acercándose peligrosamente sin darse cuenta, fue atada por un nuevo tentáculo que rompió sus alas de agua, fue apretada hasta que los demás tentáculos fueron liberados de la presión y sacudida hasta que se encontraba tan mareada que no podía realizar la hidroquinesis. Peridot se asustó y empezó a disparar más rápido, pero antes de siquiera poder hacer gran cosa, también fue capturada. En total habían ocho tentáculos.

Fueron sacudidas y apretadas hasta no poder más, la presión sobre sus formas físicas eran lo suficiente para que se evaporaran, pero ellas ponían resistencia, sin poder aguantar más creyeron que se desvanecerían cuando un fuerte estremecimiento y Jasper salió en un giro rápido hacia el cielo, para luego detenerse en el aire y devolverse embistiendo con su casco a la gema corrompida. Peridot y Lapislázuli fueron liberadas y tumbadas al suelo, recuperándose del mareo y las sacudidas.

Cuando recuperaron la cordura vieron a Jasper sacando a la bestia de la alcantarilla y tumbarla sobre la calle, golpeándola, azotándole contra los edificios, tiendas, automóviles, entre otras cosas, había un gran desastre en el lugar hasta que por fin la gema corrompida se evaporó y Jasper la encapsuló en una burbuja y la envió al templo.

—Oh, otro satisfactorio trabajo.

Dijo, estirando sus músculos y tronándose el cuello, parecía no ver el caos a su alrededor, aunque se notaba más relajada que antes de la misión. Vio a sus compañeras en el suelo y les sonrió, caminó a ellas y propuso:

—Regresemos al granero, ya nuestro trabajo acabó.

Una de las toma-de-agua salió expedida desde su lugar hacia el aire y luego cayó con fuerza hacia ellas, Jasper la repelió con una mano con ligereza, haciendo que cayera encima de un carro, aplastándolo completamente, hubo otro grito de horror y chispoteos de sangre.

Se levantaron las dos gemas del suelo y empezaron el camino de regreso ignorando el desastre que habían dejado en la ciudad de Jersey, entre el humo y los bomberos, policías y ambulancias, ellas lograron salir, inclusive Jasper tenía tan buen humor que propuso comer algo a su grupo, mientras tanto, Lapislázuli, quizás la única que tenía la mínima _idea_ (sospecha) que debían ser más cuidadosas, miraba hacia los lados del lugar recordando cuando Steven le mostró esa ciudad. Peridot en cambio comenzó a revisar sus armas. Pronto salieron de la ciudad y tomaron un bus regreso al granero.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Esta será una historia de comedia, fantasía y aventura, se asemejará a las situaciones de la primera temporada de Steven Universe (eso espero), no habrá Shippings (Aunque tal vez haya malentendidos). Es algo ligero para relajarse y reír (quiero que lo logre), algunos capítulos serán autoconclusivos (como éste) y otros no. Pero de todas maneras quiero que sea una buena experiencia con este trío disparejo xD_**

 ** _¡Hasta luego!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Segundo:**

 **"El concurso de waifus"**

Se encontraban las tres sentadas sobre los sillones del piso de abajo del granero, cada una con un vaso vacío de agua, Lapislázuli de piernas cruzadas y Jasper con sus brazos extendidos sobre el espaldar del mueble, en cambio Peridot, aprovechando su pequeño tamaño, estaba lo más extendida posible, con una grabadora en mano. El silencio abundaba entre las tres hasta que se escuchó el sonido del dedo de Peridot contra el botón rojo de la grabadora y luego a ella decir:

—Fecha de registro 8-3-2-2—Agarró mucho aire:—Las advertencias de las Crystal Gems en la base central nos ha complicado las cosas, _"no pueden destruir todos los lugares que salvan"_ —Hizo una mueca de fastidio:—Ya no podemos simplemente tomar esa _corona de las Waifus_ como planeamos—giró los ojos con fastidio:—Ya no se nos ocurren más ideas para intentar obtenerlo.

Dejó de grabar y las tres soltaron un gran y extenso suspiro, deslizándose más por el mueble hacia abajo.

—No es como si pudiésemos entrar allí como concursantes y ganar la corona esa de las waifus—Bufó Lapislázuli, alzando sus manos ligeramente con un poco de fastidio. No se dio cuenta que tanto Peridot como Jasper la miraban con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras se acomodaban en el sillón, transcurrió casi un minuto antes de darse cuenta que era fijamente observada:—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó, volteando a los dos lados a verlas:—¿Qué dije?

—Es perfecto—Se animó Jasper:—Nos infiltraremos, una de nosotras se inscribirá en el concurso y ganará esa corona.

—Pero Jasper—Lapislázuli se acomodó en su mueble:—Es un concurso humano ¡Nosotras no sabemos nada de los humanos!

Jasper hizo una mueca ante eso y Peridot suspiró al darse cuenta de la terrible verdad que les avecinaba, se dejaron escurrir de nuevo al mueble mientras sus aburridas mentes pensaban en algo mejor para lograr encontrar la corona. Luego de casi una hora, Peridot buscó en su extensa base de datos y en lo que había descubierto hacía poco: "una serie de lineas de extraña información conectadas inalambricamente a los objetos capaces de reproducirlos", y como supuso, allí estaba la definición de Waifu:

—Waifu deriva del inglés "wife", que significa "esposa" y es un personaje ficticio del cual una persona se ha enamorado.

—¿Significa que para participar debemos dejar de existir?—Preguntó Lapislázuli, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué es una "esposa"?

—Ash, ¡Humanos y su ridícula vida!—Se quejó Jasper, zapateando con fuerza el suelo:—Será entonces que cada una se inscriba, una de nosotras deberá ganar, sí o sí—Se levantó rápido y estiró sus músculos:—Debemos darnos prisa e inscribirnos, si esto no funciona, sacaré esa corona a la fuerza.

—Cuando dices "a la fuerza" ¿A qué te refieres?

Dijo Lapislázuli, con cierto cuidado en su voz mientras veía como Jasper se tensaba y marcaba su hipertrofiada musculatura en sus brazos y su cuello. Tragó en seco ante aquello y espero una respuesta.

— _'A la fuerza'_ —Habló Jasper, con su mandíbula rígida y bien apretada, en un tono bajo muy parecido al siseo de una serpiente.

Peridot y Lázuli se levantaron del sillón casi de un salto y salieron las tres del granero. Desgraciadamente de la ciudad quedaban lejos, pero nada les impedía usar el portal hacia la casa de Steven y de allí salir a Ciudad Playa y tomar la carretera donde agarrarían un medio de transporte público para ir a la ciudad donde se realizaría el magnífico concurso de las Waifus.

Así marchó todo, se apresuraron al portal del granero (el cual ellas decían que era "su portal") y viajaron a través de él hasta que cayeron en la casa de Steven.

—¡Amatista!—Fue lo primero que escucharon:—¡No digas esas cosas frente a Steven!

—¡No digas esas cosas frente a Steven!—Repitió Amatista, adoptando la figura de Perla mientras hablaba haciendo muecas:—Mirenme, soy Perla, no me gusta comer pero me gustan los pasteles.

—¡Amatista!

Lapislázuli se aguantó una risa ante eso y Peridot se cruzó de brazos esperando a ser notadas en la casa, solo Garnet lo hizo, quizás ya lo había visto en sus visiones, Steven se reía de las elocuencias de Amatista y Perla gruñía enfurecida ante aquello. Fue entonces que Garnet caminó hacia las otras dos gemas residentes allí y dijo en su típico tono serio:

—Tenemos visitas.

Quizás había sido casualidad o lo tenía fríamente calculado, pero el timbre sonó y Steven saltó hacia las escaleras y vio allí el trío reciente de Crystal Gems, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió emocionado corriendo hacia ellas con sus brazos bien abiertos. Jasper, Peridot y Lapislázuli bajaron del portal y Lázuli lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo y lo alzó como si fuese un bebé mientras le sonreía alegremente.

—¡Chicas! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!—Preguntó sonriente.

—¿Desde cuando están allí?—Se sonrojó Perla, caminando a la puerta y abriéndola.

—Lo suficiente para ver la _'Perlactuación'_ de Amatista.

Contestó Peridot, moviendo ligeramente sus manos al hablar. Connie entró a la casa y saludó para luego quedarse estática, viendo a las tres nuevas Crystal Gems, quizás un poco intimidada por el gran tamaño de Jasper o molesta por ver a Steven siendo alzado por Lapislázuli.

—Necesitamos llegar a una ciudad—Dijo Lázuli:—Vamos a un concurso ¿Quieres ir con nosotras, Steven? ¡Será divertido!—Propuso, montándose al niño en los hombros:—Puedo ir volando y recorreríamos todo desde las nubes ¿Qué tal parece?

—¡Sabes que me encantaría! Pero hoy quedé en ver la nueva temporada de "El Bisturí", con Connie, lo siento, será para otro día.

—Bueno, entonces saldremos juntos otro día.

Dijo, bajándolo de sus hombros. Jasper, ya un poco impaciente echó una mirada al lugar, había ya mucha gente en aquella casa, así que tomó a las otras dos integrantes de su grupo y las llevó a la puerta consigo, siendo el centro de atención de las demás gemas y humanos de la casa.

—Sentimos interrumpir, debemos recuperar la corona, hasta pronto.

—¡Chaooo!—Se despidió Steven.

—Ey, Peridot, Lapis, después les muestro mi _Jasper-actuación._ —Exclamó Amatista, despidiéndose con su mano.

Ellas dos se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras Jasper gruñía, al igual que Perla. Salieron de la casa y bajaron las escaleras y luego llegaron al camino de arena playera, en el cual tuvieron también que recorrer y aunque era un poco lejos desde allí hacia la carretera, quedaba más cerca que desde su hogar, el granero, a la carretera. Pero antes de llegar debían pasar por entre las personas de ciudad playa, la mayoría no era molesta ni mucho menos les causaban problemas, pero había uno que sí, sólo uno: Ronaldo, él realmente podía representar un fastidio, así que mientras podían, ellas evitaban pasar frente a la venta de comida rápida.

Como ya se habían acostumbrado, se fueron en un transporte público, el único problema de eso era que Jasper siempre le tocaba pagar doble pasaje pues ocupaba dos puestos, aunque normalmente hacían pasar a Peridot como una niña y no pagaban el de ella, sino la sentaban en sus piernas, algo severamente molesto para la gema verde.

Después de cuarenta minutos en ese bus, y de que Jasper gritara y lanzara por la ventana a un supuesto _"cantante"_ que terminó siendo un ladrón, llegaron a la pequeña ciudad donde se realizaría el concurso. Pasaron todo el camino buscando información sobre las "Waifus", ya tenían ligeramente una idea de lo que significaba ser una. Así que con un poco más de confianza llegaron al teatro donde se dictaría todo. Buscaron en algunas oficinas hasta encontrar la indicada y luego de mentir un tanto en la entrevista, fueron aceptadas, ahora sólo bastaba prepararse, pues la competencia sería en unos días.

—Esto será difícil.

Lapislázuli se cruzó de brazos, colocando toda la ropa que habían conseguido en el sillón del granero. Debían vestirse con colores que sus gemas no les proporcionaban, así que conseguir atuendos no-fusionados con el cuerpo se les hizo complicado, mucho más al saber qué cosa combinaba con qué.

—¿Crees qué es dificil elegir la ropa? ¡Intenta caminar con estos odiosos zancos!

Exclamó Peridot, intentando mantener el equilibrio con unos tacones que le quedaban algo grandes. Escucharon un fuerte rugido y luego un proyectil incendiándose atravesó la puerta del granero (que estaba abierta), voltearon a las escaleras y vieron a Jasper enfurecida, recostada a la baranda con dos colitas con lacitos rosados intentando sostener el cabello rebelde y pomposo que tenía. Habían partes del cepillo roto entre la gran melena de la cuarzo y mechones un tanto maltratados.

—¡Decidido! ¡No ganaremos! ¡Tomaré la corona por la fuerza!—Exclamó Jasper.

—¡No debemos!—Detuvo Peridot:—Tal vez tú no ganes, pero puede que yo...

—¿Tú?—Lapislázuli se echó a reír:—¿De veras?

—¡¿A qué te refieres?!

—Lo más probable es que yo gane—Lázuli colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Jasper avanzó hacia ellas:—Yo podría darte una paliza.

—Yo les mostraré que tengo la razón.

—Ninguna de ustedes, pues yo lo haré—Balbuceó Peridot.

La tensión se formó entonces en el granero mientras ellas cruzaban miradas serias, entrecerrando sus ojos y con los labios apretados, todo culminó con un gruñido de las tres y cada quien tomó sus cosas y subió por las escaleras a su habitación, declarándose una silenciosa guerra, pues había una competencia y sólo una de ellas ganaría y sería coronada como la reina de las Waifus, ya aquello no era por la gema corrompida, ya era algo personal.

El día llegó y cada quien esperaba en el gran camerino, había mucho movimiento y peluqueros, maquillistas y modistas, cada uno hacía su mayor esfuerzo en hacer que cada chica luciera linda para el concurso. Minuto por minuto había más apuro hasta que por fin todo comenzó. El presentador saltó al escenario y empezó a llamar a cada una de las chicas que allí estaban. Todas en fila, hablando entre ellas, menos las tres gemas, que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde su pequeña discusión en el granero.

—¡Ahora viene nuestra espectacular, musculosa y fuerte JASPER!—Anunció el presentador mientras Jasper caminaba al escenario con su cabello pintado en mechas rosadas:—Nacida hace cinco mil años en el mandato de Diamante Amarillo, peleó la guerra por este planeta y sirvió a su Diamante hasta que fue terriblemente traicionada por ésta al ser dejada en un planeta que sería destruido. Sus pasatiempos son hacer ejercicios físicos, golpear, pelear y destruir formas físicas de gemas corrompidas ¡Wow! ¡Qué interesante!

Leía en la tarjeta, desconcertado mientras la gema cuarzo hacía gala de su excelente físico y dejaba en pena a una gran cantidad de hombres allí. Pronto su turno se acabó y el presentador tomó otra tarjeta:

—¡La siguiente concursante es Lapsilázuli!—Miró a la gema azul entrar:—Nacida hace más de cinco mil años, quedó atrapada en un espejo después de la guerra y guardada dentro de una Perla hasta que un niño mitad-gema la liberó y la curó. Ahora se dedica a recolectar las gemas corrompidas y salvar al mundo—Se detuvo un minuto y balbuceó:—Cuanta imaginación—Tomó aire y volvió al público:—le gusta volar y el agua.

Lapislázuli sonrió al público y les lanzó un beso a todos, volviéndolos locos mientras ellas daba una vuelta en su vestido azul con blanco y brillos que deslumbró a todos. Luego caminó más segura que antes, creyendo que todo sería pan comido desde ese momento y dirigiéndose detrás de las cortinas, cuando el presentador anunciaba a Peridot, ésta se tardó en salir, pero al hacerlo fue aclamada. Lapislázuli miró aquello sorprendida, la pequeña caminaba con su vestido corto por las rodillas y sus zapatos de plataformas como toda una lolita japonesa, se veía más alta que antes, pero al estar en la mitad del escenario, se quitó los zapatos, quedándose en medias, mostró su verdadero tamaño y pareció que por ser bajita se había vuelto la estrella.

—Trampa—Balbuceó Lapislázuli, retirándose al camerino.

Cuando ya todas estaban preparándose de nuevo, la gema acuática tomó a Peridot del brazo y reclamó enojada:

—¡sabías que te amarían por ser pequeña!

—Oh, Lázuli—Se echó a reír Peridot:—A los humanos les encantan las apariencias compactas ¡Cómo la mía!

—Entonces déjame compactarte más—Jasper apareció detrás de ella, tronándose los puños.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes sean unas... tontas—Se burló, apartándose:—Veamos si me ganan... tooontas.

El concurso siguió y en las primeras encuestas se vio que los votantes por Lapislázuli parecían odiar a los votantes de Peridot y viceversa, mientras los votantes de Jasper solían ser más discretos. El siguiente concurso fue el de traje de baño, todas debían lucir el mismo estilo, aunque por las diferentes apariencias, en todas lucían de maneras extrañas, Jasper dejaba en vergüenza ajena a todos los físicos-culturistas, mientras que Lapislázuli fue amada por su jovial cuerpo de señorita, aunque Peridot volvió a ser el centro mientras todos gritaban "Loli" enloquecidos.

—¡Están enfermos todos!—Gritó Jasper:—¡La quieren porque parece un humano infantil!—Rugió.

 _—LOLI. LOLI, LOLI._

—Es nuestra última oportunidad—Lapislázuli se cruzó de brazos, enojada:—Disfraces y mostrar talentos, es lo único que nos queda para ganar. Ahora sí llegó mi hora, Peridot además de su inteligencia no posee mis habilidades acuáticas, yo ganaré.

El siguiente concurso fue disfraces y talentos, Jasper salió primero, disfrazada de un león feroz, exhibiendo su melena rebelde y brillante, ella demostró su gran fuerza al alzar varias pesas, unas máquinas de bebidas, un automóvil, al presentador y entre otras cosas. Salió luego Lapislázuli, con un vestido un tanto corto y muy suelto color blanco que en la parte inferior era semitransparentes, se podían ver sus muslos a la perfección, con guantes blancos y un moño con un gran lazo blanco en su cabello, ella realizó la hidroquinesis y con el agua hizo un baile muy parecido al que alguna vez había hecho con Jasper para fusionarse en Malachite, se despidió y regresó a la parte de atrás del escenario. Peridot salió con un traje de gatita, con grandes orejas de gatos y unos guantes, sus piernas estaban descubiertas y sus pies con unas zapatillas. Ella avanzó hacia el frente corriendo en cuatro patas y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro con su mano y pareció que aquél simple acto había enloquecido al público, pues lo único que escuchó Lapislázuli fue "Una loli gata".

La hora de recibir la corona llegó, las finalistas estaban paradas en el escenarios aunque muchas ya sabían quien ganaría, algo que disgustaba tremendamente a Jasper y a Lapislázuli, quienes hacían un gran esfuerzo para disimular su disgusto. No fue sorpresa cuando nombraron a Peridot como "la reina de las Waifus", la hicieron pasar al frente y le colocaron la corona en la cabeza mientras la mayoría aplaudía.

—¡Alto!—Gritó Lapislázuli:—¡¿Están locos o qué?!—Avanzó hacia el frente, siendo vista por todos:—¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Hay concursantes mejores que ella! ¡¿Qué tiene Peridot de especial?! ¡Yo manejo el agua y Jasper puede levantar este edificio con sólo una mano! ¡Ella no puede hacer nada más que ser pequeña! ¡¿Por qué la quieren?!

—¡Porque es pequeña!

Se escuchó a alguien a lo lejos y todos gritaron enfurecidos, Lapislázuli bufó con rabia y palmeó su rostro para luego mirar a todos y exclamar:

—¿Por eso? ¿Por pequeña? ¡¿Qué clase de enfermos son ustedes?!

—Ja, Lázuli, deja los celos—Dijo Peridot:—Los humanos adoran las formas compactas, como la mía.

—¡Déjame compactarte más!

Gritó Jasper, saltando hacia ella y empuñando su mano para golpearla. Peridot logró esquivarlo a tiempo sólo para ver tres soldados de agua que la comenzaron a perseguir, y acorralada, no pudo hacer más que correr por todo el escenario gritaba " _Pelea de waifus"_ , no, no se le hizo nada divertido, escaló las cortinas y antes de darse cuenta estaba encaramada en el techo y les gritaba desde arriba mientras sostenía la corona a su cabeza con una mano.

—Tontas—Les gritó.

—¡Ya verás enana!

Jasper saltó al techo con fuerza y logró sostenerse de una de las vigas, estiró la mano para tomar a Peridot aunque sólo logró agarrar la corona y con la fuerza de la sujeción, la rompió, dejando la gema escurrir por sus dedos y comenzar a caer hacia el suelo, Lapislázuli intentó capturarla pero antes de alcanzarla la gema brillo y salieron dos grandes alas y se formó una gran boca rodeada de labios rojos. Sólo eso, una boca y alas. Recordaron entonces por qué se habían inscrito: No fue por ganar, ni por ser la mejor Waifu, fue por la gema corrompida atrapada en la corona.

—¡Gems!—Gritó Jasper:—¡A la carga!

Se soltó, invocando su arma y cayendo en picada hacia la gema corrompida, que esquivó el ataque haciendo que el golpe lo recibiera la tarima, que se destrozó completamente, Lapislázuli alzó vuelo y empezó a perseguir a la gema corrompida, creando a su alrededor grandes burbujas de agua que lanzaba como proyectiles para derrumbarla, pero por la velocidad de su enemigo, no podía darle un golpe certero. Subió al techo y tomó a Peridot, que preparaba una de sus pistolas láser.

—¿En serio traías una pistola todo este tiempo?

—Nunca salgo de casa sin un láser—Contestó Peridot, empezando a disparar.

—¡Gems!—ordenó Jasper:—Acorralenla.

Las dos gemas comenzaron a perseguir a la gema corrompida, atacándola con láser y proyectiles de agua, causando grandes daños al teatro. Pronto sus vestuarios se volvieron muy incómodos, así que volvieron las tres a la ropa que normalmente llevaban.

Los láser ya habían dañado toda la estructura cuando Jasper rompió el techo de un golpe, toda la electricidad colapsó cuando Lapislázuli formó una pared de agua para cortarle el paso a aquella gema. El teatro había sido evacuado y sólo podía escucharse los estruendos y golpes de las gemas peleando, hasta que en un golpe que las tres realizaron al mismo tiempo, le lograron quitar la forma física y fue encapsulada.

Se sentaron cansadas y riendo en el caótico teatro hecho escombros, mirándose las unas a las otras, satisfechas por la pelea que acababa de suceder.

—Esa fue una muy entretenida batalla—Comentó Jasper, apoyando sus brazos en los escombros:—Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

—Realmente sí, quizás uno de estos días aparezca otra igual—Comentó Lapislázuli, quien se en serió de repente:—Me siento tonta por enojarme simplemente por no ganar una estúpida corona.

—Y yo me siento idiota por emocionarme por ganar un pedazo de plástico—Exhaló Peridot, abrazando sus piernas.

—No importa ya—Jasper se levantó y disfrutó de la luz del sol que alumbraba lo que alguna vez fue un teatro:—¿Nos vamos?

—¡Sí!

Respondió el resto del equipo, levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia un lado de la calle mientras llegaban para-médicos, bomberos y policías, parecieron ignorar todo aquello y seguir su camino hacia el granero como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

 **¡Hola! De este capítulo quiero aclarar algo importante: Este capítulo no me gustó mucho xD Sí, suena raro, lo sé, pero la idea me gustaba sólo que algo no me convenció, pero lo dejé pues ya estaba a punto de terminarlo, creo que fue porque tontearon mucho xD Pero lo hice principalmente porque lo vi como una parodia a los fans de Steven Universe (me incluyo) y su amor por la Diosa Loli Peridot (Me incluyo de nuevo, la amo), que cuando ésta perdió sus prótesis robóticas pareció que todos perdieron la cabeza y Peridot hizo "BOOOM" en el fandom, incluso yo, que amé a Peridot desde que apareció, la adoré más como Loli y su extraño Loli-carisma. Este cap fue ideado por un comentario en una página de steven universe en facebook que lo único que recuerdo es que decía "La waifu superior" o algo así, refiriéndose a Peridot y todo esta locura se me vino en la cabeza, combinado con la película "Miss Simpatía" (creo que se llama así), en mi idea original se peleaban más por la corona xD**

 **Gracias por leer el cap ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tercero:**

 **"Una historia de trabajo, Parte I"**

El portal brilló y justo allí aparecieron Connie y Steven, en medio del prado, siendo recibidos por el fresco viento matinal y el dulce aroma a vegetación y aire limpio, el olor era suave, no se sentía tanta sal como en la playa y había bastante fresco, para Connie era gratificante estar allí, podía ver por qué "las otras" Crystal Gems decidieron hacer su base en el granero, pues la paz, la tranquilidad que se vivía era increíble. Los chicos corrieron por la grama baja y bien cuidada, había unas vacas cerca, pastando, pronto encontraron unas rejas y antes de darse cuenta, estaban en el lujoso granero, de nuevo. Steven saltó a la puerta y tocó rápido, llamando a una de las tres gemas, pero nadie salió, así que él hizo una mueca y volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero nadie salió.

—Han de estar en una misión—Se sentó:—Lo siento Connie, realmente quería que vieras lo genial que el granero es ahora.

—No te preocupes, Steven—Sonrió la chica, sentándose:—Se ve genial desde acá, pero tengo una duda, me has dicho que a veces agarran transporte público ¿Cómo obtienen el dinero? ¿Tu papá se los facilita?

—Claro que no ¡Ellas lo obtienen!

—¿Lo obtienen?

—¡Sí! ¡Trabajan! ¡Ohhhh! ¡¿Qué día es hoy?!

—Es sábado, por su puesto.

—¡Ya entiendo! ¡Están en el trabajo!

—¿Trabajo? ¿Realmente tienen un empleo?

—¡Claro que lo tienen! Trabajan todos los fines de semana... o por lo menos la mayoría.

—¡No lo creo!—Exclamó Connie, llevando sus manos a su rostro:—¿Y cómo consiguieron el empleo?

—Ahm...—Steven dudó un poco, colocó una mano en su cabeza y comenzó a recordar:—Es una historia larga.

—Tenemos tiempo—Ella se acomodó, abrazando sus piernas y viéndolo con brillo en sus ojos, vio a Steven mirar el cielo rememorando lo sucedido y entonces, él empezó.

* * *

Era un típico día soleado en las cercanías del granero, el viento constante endulzado con el aroma a las típicas hojas veraniegas de los árboles creaba en la nariz un delicioso elixir que relajaba las sensaciones de derredor. Steven corrió feliz, había usado el portal para llegar allí, era un grandioso día donde se divertiría con "las nuevas Crystal Gems". Exclamó emocionado, viendo a la distancia a Lapislázuli, que se encontraba con sus pies metidos en la pequeña alberca cercana al granero. Disfrutando del agua.

—¡Lapis!—Gritó.

Ella se levantó de un salto y expandió sus alas de agua, impulsándose hacia arriba alzó vuelo y fue lo más rápido hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y dando vueltas en el aire mientras aterrizaba lentamente en el suelo, colocando primero un pie, luego el otro, con cuidado y dejándolo en el piso.

—¡Steven!—Exclamó, sonriendo:—¡Que bueno verte! ¡Creí que ya no vendrías!

—Perla me entretuvo un poco—Se excusó:—¿Lista para un día supermegadivertido?

—Me gustaría—Otra voz resonó, era Peridot:—Pero actualmente me encuentro preocupada sobre el estado de mis artefactos—Explicó en su típico tono, mientras cargaba lo que parecía una consola de videojuegos:—Me lo encontré roto, está completamente dañado ¿Lázuli, sabes acaso...?

—¡¿Piensas que fui yo?! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jasper?

—Está mojado ¿Quién más aquí maneja el agua?—Acusó Peridot:—Mis cosas están mojadas.

—¡Jasper es excelente rompiendo cosas!

—¡¿Me estás culpando?!—Exclamó Jasper, llegando al lugar:—Yo no me meto con esas cosas de... _nerd_ , ¡Yo no fui!

—Alguien rompió mis cosas... De nuevo—Peridot soltó el artefacto:—¡Y exijo saber quién fue!

—¡No fui yo! ¡Fue ella!—Dijeron Lapislázuli y Jasper de nuevo.

—¡¿Ahora nadie?! ¡¿Se rompió sólo?!

—¡Todo esto te pasa por dejar las cosas regadas!—Exclamó Jasper:—Quita tus vainas de cualquier lado ¡Mira que más de una vez me he herido por tus estúpidos aparatitos!

—¿Ahora tú eres la victima?—Cuestionó la gema verde.

—¡Por favor!—Gritó Lapislázuli:—Ustedes dos sólo causan problemas.

—¿Sólo nosotras?—Exclamaron Jasper y Peridot.

—¡Te recuerdo qué eres tú quien disfruta romper cosas de los demás!

—Por favor Peridot ¡Supera tu grabadora!

—¡¿Por qué no mejor superas esto?!—Sacó entonces la hoja que Steven le había dado a Lapislázuli hacía un tiempo (Cual ella había guardado en una burbuja, cercano al agua, para conservarla) y la rompió:—¿¡Eh?!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡¿Por qué tú si te puedes enojar por una estúpida hoja y yo no por mi grabadora?!

—Esa hoja... ¡Esa hoja me la regaló Steven!

—¡La grabadora me la regaló Steven!

—¡Callense ya!—Jasper las tomó del brazo y las empujó lejos:—¡Dejen la tonta pelea! ¡Es una estúpida hoja! ¡Puedes conseguir más! ¡Es una estúpida grabadora arcaica! ¡Puedes fabricar otra!

—¡Estoy harta!—Lapislázulo expandió sus alas de agua:—¡Me voy! ¡No puedo seguir viviendo con bestias como ustedes!—Alzó vuelo y desapareció en el cielo.

—¡Yo no pretendo seguir viviendo con enclenques como ustedes!

Jasper entonces agarró impulso y en su giro rápido desapareció y se fue en su camino hacia cualquier otro lado.

—¡Pues yo no pretendo seguir viviendo con TOOONTAAAS como ustedes!

Gritó Peridot, comenzando a correr en dirección contraria.

Steven entonces quedó sólo allí, había estado en medio de la pelea en todo el momento y ahora se limitaba a estar estático, pues las tres gemas habían partido en direcciones opuestas, creyó que más tarde volverían, cuando se les hubiese pasado la rabia y estuviesen listas para disculparse, así que se sentó debajo de un árbol a esperar... y esperar. Se entretuvo viendo las vacas a lo lejos y luego nadando en la alberca, sólo, aburriéndose poco después. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya casi anochecía, así que caminó un poco deprimido hacia el portal y de allí se transportó al templo.

—¡Steven!—Perla volteó rápido a él:—¿Cómo te fue?

—¿Por qué esa cara, rarito?—Preguntó Amatista, acercándose.

—Terrible—Steven avanzó a la escalera para subir a su cuarto:—Fue terrible, estuve todo el día sólo.

—¿Sólo?—Perla se horrorizó:—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con ellas?

—¡Se fueron!—Exclamó él, lanzándose a la cama con los brazos estirados.

—¡¿Cómo que se fueron?!—Amatista corrió hacia arriba, tras él, Perla le siguió.

—¡Pelearon y cada una se fue!

—¿Para dónde?

—¡No sé! ¡Se supone que hoy ibamos a pasar el día más divertido de nuestras vidas!—Se quejó, alzando sus brazos:—Pero luego llegó Peridot preguntando quien rompió sus cosas, Lapis y Jasper negaron, se pelearon, se insultaron y cada una se fue ¡Estuve tanto tiempo esperando este día!

Dejó de hablar y relajó su cuerpo en la cama, mientras hacía un puchero y gruñía para sus adentros, fue entonces que escuchó unos conocidos pasos acercándose para luego ver a Garnet a su lado, quien le colocó una mano en la frente y llevó el cabello hacia atrás, peinándolo con cuidado.

—Steven, comprendo que querías disfrutar este día, pero recuerda que ellas tres todavía no se han familiarizado completamente, necesitan mucho más tiempo para poder entablar una buena amistad.

—¡Pero se han ido!—Exclamó, llevando sus ojos oscuros a Garnet:—¿Tú crees qué regresen? ¿Qué puedes ver?

—Uhm...—Garnet acomodó sus lentes, se vio algo pensativa, luego contestó:—Hay varios escenarios, pero... Si las cosas van como ahora... no, nunca regresarán.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó Steven, levantándose rápido:—¿Nunca?

—Nunca—Se pausó unos segundos:—A diferencia de nosotras, ellas no tienen mucho en común, ni siquiera se han unido por las mismas razones, si se encuentra algo que las tres aprecien... ellas regresarán, se unirán y formarán un grupo capaz de todo, pero mientras eso no suceda, sus trayectorias no se cruzarán.

Los ojos de Steven se humedecieron ligeramente y él bajó la mirada al suelo, Garnet se levantó con cuidado y caminó hacia las escaleras, haciéndole señas a las otras dos gemas para que se retiraran también. Steven volvió a acostarse en la cama, abrazando su peluche, pensando entristecido sobre ese día y sobre la separación de aquél nuevo grupo.

Las horas pasaron y se hizo media noche, él seguía sin dormir, inmerso en aquella situación que le consumía, fue entonces que mirando a las estrellas, se le ocurrió: _"si se encuentra algo que las tres aprecien... ellas regresarán"_ , una idea alumbró su mente y él saltó de la cama al suelo con sus ojos brillantes ¡Sólo debía encontrar aquello que las tres verdaderamente querían! Eso las uniría realmente. En medio de su inspiración, tomó un papel, un lápiz, escribió una simple carta cual dejó en su cama y salió rápido de la casa, viendo al león descansando en el porche.

—León, necesito que me lleves con Lapislázuli ¡Ahora!—Exclamó, montándose encima de su mascota mágica:—León—Llamó de nuevo al verse ignorado:—¡León! ¡Es urgente!

—Urgente nada, Steven—Escuchó a Perla:—Garnet me avisó que intentarías esto, no saldrás.

—¿Quééé?—Exclamó, siendo alzado por Perla:—Pero... pero... ¡Ellas...!

—Nada. A dormir.

Fue llevado en brazos hacia dentro de la casa, se quejó bastante, forcejeó, pataleó e incluso lloriqueó, pera nada evitó que Perla lo colocase de nuevo en la cama y lo arropara.

—Perla, ellas me necesitan...

—¿Sabes dónde están?—Cuestionó Perla:—¿O sabes qué buscar?

Steven hizo silencio ante aquello, se dio cuenta entonces que realmente no sabía nada, ni si quiera por donde comenzar, se sintió un tanto tonto pero resignado en ese momento, no se rendiría, eso lo sabía, pero primero debía buscar un punto donde comenzar, así que aquella noche pensó un poco por un comienzo, por un lugar donde encontrara una pista hasta quedarse dormido. Sus sueños fueron inundados de luces, de sonidos, de voces. Un sueño fugaz, un sueño profundo que desembocó en una mañana suave y tranquila.

Los próximos días él se quedó investigando seriamente dónde podrían ellas estar, solía buscar en el granero muchas cosas, algún indicio, alguna señal, algo que le indicara, pero no, sólo unas cuántas cosas mojadas, rotas, a medio construir y más nada, no había allí algo que le dijera un camino, pero Steven no se rendía, aunque hubiese pasado ya casi dos semanas, sus investigaciones iban cada vez más profundo pero nunca encontraba nada, simplemente esas tres gemas no tenían algo que les causara atracción a alguna ciudad.

Consecutivamente había estado soñando lo mismo: Luces fuertes, muchas voces, sonidos de carros, pisadas, risas, bebidas, muchas bebidas, computadoras, un extraño aviso de neón que brillaba intermitente que decía "Bar&Peace", un edificio gris y alto en el cual distinguió un "Computer inc", una pizarra verde con diferentes cafés y un escrito "Sugar Coffe"... todo tan rápido, pero todo aquello le recordaba una ciudad en especifico...

—¡Ciudad imperio!—Saltó de la cama al suelo, sudando:—Una de ellas estará en ciudad imperio.

Miró a todos lados, era de día y las gemas no estaban, habían dejado una nota en la que explicaban que habían salido a una misión importante y peligrosa. Aprovechó el momento, corrió al baño y se preparó, se cambió, empacó un tanto de dinero y comida en su mochila hamburguesa y corrió hacia afuera, allí estaba León, comiéndose un paquete de papitas. Se montó sobre él y exclamó decidido:

—León, ¡Llévame a ciudad imperio!

El león rugió y sus ojos brillaron para luego saltar y comenzar a correr hacia el agua, hacia la playa, sus patas no se hundían y él recorrió una gran cantidad de kilómetros antes de hacer el primer portal, uno color rosado y allí dentro saltó, fugándose de la dimensión en la que se encontraban y volando en un túnel interdimensional. Salieron justo en Ciudad Imperio.

Steven observó impresionado, había mucho de lo que hubo en sus sueños, muchos carros, mucha gente, mucha bulla, los edificios siempre brillantes, carteles grandes y luces de neón, mucha cantidad de información tomada de sus sentidos le abrumó un poco, pero él continuó caminando por largo rato por la ciudad, seguía sus instintos, pero no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que después de una hora y cuando se moría de hambre, vio una cafetería, pensó entonces que podría calentar su comida allí. Corrió adentro y se sentó en una de las sillas del mesón, había una chica limpiando unas cosas, dándole la espalda:

—Señorita—Llamó, la vio voltearse mientras decía:

—Bienvenido a Sugar Coffe... ¿Steven? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Lapislázuli!—Exclamó él, con una sonrisa:—¡Lapis! ¡Lapis! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¡Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti! ¿Ellas te dejaron venir?

—No, pero... ¡Estoy tan feliz de encontrarte! ¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Lapislázuli se recostó al mesón con una sonrisa:—Steven, he tenido momentos complicados aquí, por eso no te he visitado, pero planeaba hacerlo pronto, encontré un lindo lugar para vivir ¡Si quieres te lo muestro! Pero será cuando mi hora acabe, falta un poco más.

Él aceptó y ella calentó la comida que Steven había llevado consigo, para él, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, pues se entretuvo comiendo su desayuno y luego un poco de pasteles que le había regalado Lapislázuli, para ella el tiempo pasó un poco más lento, atender la cafetería era un tanto fastidioso por algunas personas, pero ella logró mantenerse tranquila, pues sabía que en algún momento acabaría su turno, y así sucedió, al llegar la hora se retiró a la parte de atrás de la cafetería y al cabo de varios minutos salió de nuevo con su ropa habitual, tomó entonces la mano de Steven y caminó con él hacia afuera.

Cantaron, contaron chistes y se rieron mientras iban caminando por Ciudad Imperio, allí todo parecía tranquilo en ese día soleado, tomados de la mano y jugando, llegaron a un edificio de gran tamaño color marrón, un complejo de apartamentos. Entraron y subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso siete.

—Steven, mira, éste es mi nuevo hogar—Anunció Lapislázuli, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento:—¡Disfrútalo!

Steven pasó corriendo, observó un extenso piso de madera, una mesa en la sala y muebles cómodos, un gran ventanal que daba con la ciudad y un pasillo, además de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Saltó al ventanal y se recostó al vidrio viendo maravillado toda la ciudad y las calles, volteó y miró el techo, de madera también con un candelabro pequeño y modesto (¿Los candelabros son modestos?), estaba boquiabierto, dio pasos temblorosos y corrió al pasillo, dónde habían dos cuartos, uno de ellos todavía estaba cerrado, corrió luego a la cocina, viendo un mesón marrón madera, amplio, una mesa de comedor, un horno, nevera, hornillas, microondas, entre otras cosas. Corrió de nuevo a la sala y saltó a Lapislázuli, abrazándola, ella lo atajó y lo alzó, dando vueltas con él y luego jugaron en el apartamento, se dispusieron a ver televisión un rato y cuando ya tenían ratos de diversión jugando con el agua, Steven se sentó y dijo:

—Tengo algo de hambre ¡Iré a ver que tienes de comida!

Se levantó de golpe y caminó a la cocina, seguido por ella, quien abrió la nevera y los observaron que estaba vacía, Steven recordó que las gemas no necesitaban comer ni tomar agua.

—Compraré algo luego—Lapislázuli cerró la puerta de la nevera y caminó a la sala:—Tengo una idea ¡Vive conmigo aquí, Steven!

—¿Qué?—Él la siguió:—Pero las gemas, mi papá...

—¡Pero este lugar es fantástico! Podrás ver la ciudad ¡Tendremos horas de diversión! Jugaremos—Decía, dando vueltas en el apartamento:—Estaremos juntos cuando no esté trabajando, sólo los dos.

—Pero... ¡Yo no vine para que vivamos sólo los dos! ¡Yo quiero que te reconcilies con Jasper y Peridot!

—¿Qué?—La sonrisa de Lapislázuli se borró y ella detuvo sus vueltas:—¿Estás de broma, Steven?—Cuestionó, notándose molesta:—¡Estás loco! ¡Ellas... ellas son insoportables!

—Pero Lapis, ustedes son un grupo, deberían llevarse bien—Se quejó, avanzando hacia ella:—Quiero que te las encuentres y...

—¡NO!—Gritó la gema, rompiendo todas las tuberías, de donde salieron chorros de agua:—¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ellas son?!

—Pero...

—Vivamos juntos, olvídate de ellas, de las demás, de tu padre—Insistió Lapislázuli:—Quédate a mi lado, tu única y verdadera amiga...

—¡Una amiga no me pediría eso!—Exclamó Steven:—¡No me diría que abandone todo!

—Entonces...¡VETE!—Gritó:—VETE—Levantó una gran mano de agua y lo lanzó fuera de su apartamento:—¡Y quédate con aquellas que me encerraron y no vuelvas!

Cerró la puerta de golpe y Steven quedó paralizado del susto, había sido atajado por el León, quien ahora lo colocaba delicadamente (lo dejaba caer) en el suelo. Él se levantó con cuidado y sin saber qué acción tomar, se quedó allí, estático por varios minutos, casi por media hora, sintiendo una astilla en su corazón por aquél trato y entonces entendió que debía irse de allí, que debía buscar a las demás, que Lapislázuli seguía herida. Se sintió un tanto ciego al no darse cuenta de ello antes, pero sabía que en las condiciones de la gema de agua no lograría nada, así que se montó en León y dándole una palmadita, dijo:

—Andando.

* * *

—¿En serio ella hizo eso?—Preguntó Connie, con sus ojos bien abiertos y sus piernas abrazadas por sus brazos, se había inclinado hacia adelante para ver mejor a Steven.

—Sí—Steven se encogió de hombros:—¡Pero no te apresures a juzgarla! ¡Todavía falta mucho más!

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que me había desaparecido, sé que me tardé, pero uffs, las clases se han vuelto intensas. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, este tema tendrá dos partes, y aunque no fue tan enfocado en la comedia (cómo los otros dos), quiero creer que ha sido igual de entretenido. Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto:**

 **"Una historia de trabajo, parte II"**

Era de noche en la muy bien conocida como la ciudad de los bares, su nombre daba una excelente descripción a lo que se vería allí, era la ciudad con más bares en el mundo, casi que dos bares en cada cuadra, y cada bar todas las noches se llenaba hasta el tope de hombres y mujeres que deseaban pasar un buen rato con alcohol.

Pasó dentro del bar, las luces intermitentes lo habían llamado "Bar&Peace", así se llamaba ese lugar, había música de fondo algo fuerte, personas bailando, mucha gente, risas, bebidas alcohólicas y entre otras cosas, el olor era especial allí, el ambiente era festivo y los pisos de madera. Steven entonces, conteniéndose, se sentó en la barra del bar, donde distinguió la gran cabellera beige de Jasper.

—¡Jasper! ¡Que bien que te encuentro!

Jasper volteó con sus ojos dorados bien abiertos y apretó la mandibula al ver a Steven, a ese niño sentado en la barra.

* * *

—Espera Steven ¿Cómo supiste que estaría en esa ciudad?—Preguntó Connie, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante:—Hay miles de bares en el mundo.

—Hice mis cálculos—Sonrió él, luciéndose:—Mis cálculos apuntaban a esa ciudad. No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia.

—¿El león te guió?

—Sí—Aceptó en un suspiro:—¡Ahora déjame continuar!

* * *

Jasper se acercó a la barra y se apoyó en ella, mirando hacia abajo, horrorizada.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—Exclamó furiosa, en voz baja:—¡¿Cómo entraste?!

—Puedo cambiar mi apariencia—Se apoyó en la barra:—¿No es obvio?

—No—Jasper miró a los lados, esperando que ningún otro trabajador notara a Steven:—Te ves igual que siempre. ¿Por qué estás aquí, gusano? No, mejor no, no dejaré que estés más tiempo aquí.—Ella se retiró y caminó hacia una puertecita que le llevó hacia fuera de su puesto de bartender, llevaba su uniforme, caminó hacia Steven y lo alzó:—Te vas. No pueden entrar niños—Emprendió hacia la salida.

—¡¿Me dejarás en la noche, solo, en una ciudad desconocida?!

—¿Quién te trajo?

—El león.

—Que esa cosa rosada te lleve directo a casa.

—¡Pero!

—¡Cállate y vete!

—¡Quería verte!—Chilló.

—Bien, bien—Jasper se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, donde vio al león:—Ve a mi habitación, está a tres cuadras de aquí, un edificio de dos pisos, yo estoy en el piso uno, habitación seis, niñato. Mañana hablamos, y que tu bestia peluda no rompa mis muebles.

Lo lanzó afuera y se regresó al trabajo.

Steven hizo así, fue tres cuadras del bar, encontró un edificio de dos pisos y entró con el león, esperando no ser visto por nadie, llegó al piso uno y encontró la habitación seis, se sorprendió al ver que estaba abierta, pasó, detrás de él, entró el león. Aquél lugar era muy modesto comparado con el apartamento lujoso de Lapislázuli, la sala era sencilla, sólo un mueble descolorido y grande, pensó que quizás era muy pequeño para Jasper. Sintió algo de hambre, así que decidió por ir a la cocina, al entrar se dio cuenta que parecía nunca haber sido usada, incluso podía pensar que Jasper no se había enterado si quiera que tenía una cocina, todo estaba recubierto por una perfecta capa blanca de polvo, incluso la nevera, a la cual se acercó y abrió para darse cuenta que estaba apagada y vacía. Suspiró entristecido y buscó en la alacena, encontrando sólo tela de arañas... y arañas. Con hambre se resignó a acostarse mientras esperaba que la gema regresara del trabajo.

Llegó a la habitación, al dormitorio, no tenía muchas cosas, sólo la cama y un televisor, las sábanas desarreglada y el control apenas se asomaba entre las almohadas. Corrió a la cama y saltó encima, por lo menos eso si era cómodo, también grande, supo que Jasper cabría allí. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, buscó algunos canales, películas, unas cuántas series y luego de casi una hora, se durmió.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse fuerte, unos pasos escuchó y abrió los ojos apuntando hacia la puerta, observando esa gran silueta en la entrada del dormitorio.

—Realmente estás aquí.

—¡Jasper!—Saltó en la cama de golpe:—¡Llegaste!

—¡No saltes, guijarro!—Exclamó la gema:—Supuse que tenías hambre, toma.

Le lanzó una bolsa de papel que contenía comida y una lata de refresco. Él la sujetó.

—¿Por qué viniste, enano?

—Pues...—Él comenzó a comer:—Quería saber si podías hablar con Lapis y con Peridot—Dijo, de inmediato escuchó una risa como respuesta:—¡Esto es en serio!

—No, guijarro, no lo haré—Jasper se sentó en el suelo:—Ellas y yo no nos llevamos.

—Pero... ¡Son Crystal Gems! ¿Recuerdas? "We are the Crystal Gems..."

—Ni si quiera me nombran en esa canción—Refutó ella, cruzándose de brazos:—Steven, nosotras tres no cabemos en ese granero, no nos llevamos bien, no hay forma ni manera de que regrese—Se levantó del suelo y continuó:—Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, puedes irte.

—Pero... ¿Me dejas terminar mi desayuno?

—Claro, enano.

* * *

—¿Y te botó después?

—Sí, pero no tan feo como Lapis.

—¿Y después, qué sucedió?

—Pues escucha bien...

* * *

Llegó a Tecnocity al mediodía, buscó en una ciudad tecnificada un gran edificio que decía "Computer Inc", no fue difícil, pues se podía ver desde lejos y todos lo conocía, así que él fue montado encima de su león, todos lo miraban, quizás porque creían que el león era un robot de última generación, aunque él no prestó tanta atención, se encontraba serio pues sentía que el grupo estaba más perdido que unido.

Llegó al edificio y fue con la recepcionista, que al verlo, dijo cortesmente:

—Muy buenas tardes, bienvenido Computer Inc, la compañía líder en computadoras ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Sintió que más que una recepcionista, era una vendedora, pero recordando los buenos modales, contestó:

—Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando a Peridot.

—¿La ingeniería Peridot? Ella está en un trabajo importante ahora.

—Avísele que soy Steven Cuarzo Universe, ella querrá verme. Por favor—Pidió, humedeciendo sus ojos y haciendo un puchero irresistible.

La recepcionista aceptó rápido y alzó el teléfono, Steven no esperó mucho, solo bastó ser nombrado para que la señorita colgara y dijese, un tanto sorprendida:

—Bien, Steven Cuarzo Universe, piso cinco, puerta dos. No se aceptan leones rosados en el ascensor.

—Gracias—Steven se lanzó al suelo:—León, quédate aquí.

Corrió al ascensor y de un ligero salto marcó el piso cinco, las puertas se cerraron y él quedó allí adentro, mientras subía, algo emocionado, moviendo un pie. Las puertas se abrieron, él corrió por el pasillo y entró en "puerta dos". Vio una gran oficina, espaciosa, con un gran escritorio y un ventanal de vidrio que daba una vista hermosa a la ciudad. Sentada y trabajando en la computadora, estaba Peridot, concentrada.

—Peridot.

Llamó, ella desvió sus ojos de la pantalla y al verlo saltó al escritorio y exclamó con su usual carisma:

—¡Steven!

—¡Peridooot!

Él corrió hacia ella y ella saltó al suelo. Se abrazaron con fuerza, como dos hermanitos que no se habían visto en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, luego tomaron distancia y ella lo invitó a sentarse, mandó a preparar una bebida dulce que fue traída de inmediato.

—Steven, que gusto verte ¡Y que sorpresa! ¡No creí que vendrías! ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Un sueño, tal vez—Él se alzó de hombros:—¿Trabajas aquí, qué haces en esta empresa?

—Básicamente... todo. Los humanos son... realmente patéticos en la tecnología, mira, todo es taan arcaico, pero no importa, con mis conocimientos y mi habilidad convertiré esta empresa la potencia tecnológica que la tierra necesita—Contó, moviendo sus manos ligeramente:—¿Y tú, Steven? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo mismo de siempre, pero ahora las echo de menos.

—...Oh, lo siento, no quise que te sintieras mal por mi ausencia... ¡Pero no te preocupes! Te visitaré, te llevaré algunas computadoras de pruebas y juegos cuando vaya para allá.

—No... Peridot, no es eso. Quiero que hables con Lapis y Jasper, quiero que hagan las paces.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ustedes son las Crystal Gems nuevas, deben estar juntas, estoy seguro que si lo intentan...

—No—Respondió la gema verde, notoriamente decepcionada:—¿Has venido sólo para eso?

—Sí, quiero que ustedes se junten de nuevo.

—Steven ¿No comprendes la situación? Ellas y yo no tenemos nada que compartir, ni siquiera una amistad ¿Por qué habría yo de ir con ellas? Lázuli rompió mi grabadora, y con Jasper vivían arruinando mis cosas. Me hacían la vida de cuadritos, no regresaré con ellas.

—¡Debes hacerlo! No me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes ¡Te insistiré hasta que digas que sí!

Exclamó, luego la vio casi inexpresiva, pensativa, seria. Tomó mucho aire y creyó haber ganado, que aceptaría, pero Peridot oprimió un botón y dijo:

—Seguridad, hay un intruso en mi oficina—Dejó de hacer presión y dio media vuelta en su silla, mirando la ciudad:—Lo siento, Steven.

La puerta se abrió y entraron varios hombres fornidos y con lentes negros que recorrieron la habitación y lo alzaron, para luego sacarlo de la oficina mientras él gritaba e intentaba liberarse.

* * *

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!—Gritó Connie, apoyando sus manos en el césped:—¡¿Peridot fue capaz de hacerte eso?! ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!

—Creo que la presioné demasiado—Steven rascó su cabeza suavemente:—Tuve que regresar al templo luego de eso.

—Pero ahora ellas viven juntas ¿No? ¿Cómo hiciste para que eso sucediera, Steven?

—Les mandé una carta a las tres, decía lo mismo, les dije que había sido atrapado por una gema corrompida, que mi vida estaba en peligro y que necesitaba con urgencia su ayuda, que vinieran al granero al amanecer para salvarme.

—¿Realmente se creyeron eso?

—Sí, pero sólo escucha esto...

* * *

Steven tenía quizás dos horas sentado en el granero, esperándolas, deseando que su plan saliese bien, comenzó a salir el sol y él escuchó un grito agudo y algo nasal, era Peridot, unos pasos pesados y fuertes por otra dirección, era Jasper, escuchó que lo nombraban desde el cielo, era Lapislázuli ¡Las tres llegaban apresuradas al mismo tiempo! Se levantó de un salto y se colocó en un lugar donde las tres lo vieran fácilmente, pero ellas no se acercaron, sólo al ver la presencia de las otras gemas supieron que era una mentira de Steven para reconciliarlas.

—¡¿Sigues con eso?!—Gritó Jasper:—¡Te dije que no!

—¡No seré amiga de ellas, Steven!—Exclamó Lapislázuli.

—¡¿Por qué no te rindes?!—Peridot aulló:—¡Me voy!

—Abandoné mi puesto por esto—Se quejó Jasper.

—No puedo creerlo, Steven, me siento traicionada—Dijo Lázuli.

Las tres dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a emprender su camino de regreso.

—¡esperen! ¡Chicas! ¡No! ¡Vengan, por favor!—Exclamó él:—Por mi, haganlo por mi ¡Chicas!

Exclamó, pero vio que ellas se alejaban más y más, no supo en qué dirección correr para detenerlas, así que pronto cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotado, fue entonces que el suelo empezó a temblar y de repente una enorme mandíbula lo atrapó y emergió un monstruo desde el suelo, era una venus atrapamoscas... gigante... colosal. con grandes hojas fauces y fuertes y gruesas raices con las cuales se movía como si fuesen pies, él gritó horrorizado, muy asustado, creó entonces su burbuja escudo, pero fue rota por la mandíbula de la gema corrompida.

—¡AUXILIOOOOO!—Soltó un fuerte alarido que detuvo el paso de las tres gemas:—¡Lapis! ¡Peridot! ¡Jasper! ¡AYUDENMEEEE!

—¡Steven!—Gritó Lapislázuli de inmediato:—¡Suelta a Steven!

Grandes cantidades de agua fueron alzadas desde la alberca del granero y con ellas, la gema del agua atacó como látigos a la gema corrompida, pero algo sucedió que ella no previó: Toda el agua fue absorbida. Se detuvo en seco viendo como la venus gigante agarraba fuerza.

—No es muy efectivo—Dijo Peridot, cuando una de las raíces de la venus golpeó a Lapislázuli y la lanzó al suelo:—¡Es muy eficaz!

—¡¿Por qué no le hice daño?!—Gritó la gema del agua.

—¡Planta es fuerte contra agua! ¡Eso todos lo saben, tonta-lázuli—Exclamó la gema verde.

—¡NO ME INTERESA A QUE SEAN FUERTES LAS PLANTAS!—Gritó Jasper, emanando un brillo naranja:—¡STEVEN ESTÁ ATRAPADO ALLÍ! ¡NO ME SENTARÉ A VER COMO SE LO LLEVAN!

Saltó muy alto mientras su casco aparecía y se abalanzó contra la gema corrompida, pero antes de llegar a golpearla... ésta esquivó y Jasper hizo un gran cráter en el suelo. Peridot entonces entró en combate, usando una de sus pistolas láser y empezó a disparar enloquecida, queriendo quemar la planta, pero ésta corría lejos y se llevaba a Steven.

—¡NOOO!

Lapislázuli expandió sus alas de agua y antes de alzar vuelo, fue sujetada por Jasper, que dijo:

—Si queremos rescatarlo, debemos trabajar juntas ¡¿están de acuerdo?!

—¡Sí!—Exclamaron las otras dos.

Steven había creado otra burbuja, ahora se esforzaba más en mantenerla, pero las fuertes fauces lo comprimían y el peso que él sentía en su cuerpo eran cada vez más y más profundos. Steven sintió que sería enterrado en la viscosa lengua de esa gema corrompida, que sería tragado y parcialmente digerido, el sudor corría por su cuerpo, sintió que su burbuja empezaba a quebrarse.

Algo sacudió a la venus que hizo que aflojara la mandíbula, la presión dejó de ahogarlo y fue cuando escuchó la voz de Jasper:

—¡Gems! ¡Al ataque! ¡Cómo lo planeamos!

Jasper corrió hacia la venos y en un salto comenzó a hacer su giro rápido, llevándose por el frente todo lo que se le atravesase, postes de luz, señales vehiculares, las raíces de la venus atrapamoscas cual cayó al suelo. Grandes cantidades de agua comenzaron a aplastar el tallo de la planta y cuando ésta quiso mover sus raíces para absorber el líquido, se dio cuenta que estaban siendo quemadas por el láser de Peridot. La planta abrió sus fauces en un grito de dolor y Steven corrió lejos, viendo a las tres gemas trabajar en equipo por primera vez. Fue cuando la gema de cuarzo se aparto, que dijo:

—¡El golpe final!

Saltó al cielo y se dejó caer en picada, mientras Lapislázuli creaba la esfera de agua más grande y pesada de su vida para lanzarla contra las hojas y Peridot cargaba a toda potencia su pistola láser para disparar. Los tres golpes resultaron al mismo tiempo, hubo una fuerte explosión y el humo se extendió hasta el cielo, Steven quedó estupefacto a unos metros por lo que veía, cuando el humo se despejó, Jasper alzó la gema encapsulada hacia el aire mientras gritaba victoriosa.

—¡Lo logramos!

—¡Lo hicimos!

—¡La derrotamos!

Las tres celebraron y chocaron sus manos con euforia, mientras los ojos de Steven brillaban en estrellas, emocionado, él tardó un poco en llegar hacia ellas y decir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos al aire:

—¡Eso fue genial! ¡¿Ven que si pueden trabajar juntas?! ¡Son un equipo! ¡Son poderosas! ¡Son Crystal Geeemmmmmssss!—Las vio sonrojarse:—Sólo que no se habían puesto de acuerdo ¡Y entiendo que cada quien necesite su espacio! ¡¿Por qué no arreglan el granero y le separan las habitaciones para que cada quien tenga su propio espacio?! ¡Cómo en el templo! ¡Oh! ¡Será genial y podré ir a visitarlas seguido!

* * *

—Y así fue como pasó—Culminó él, con una sonrisa:—Ahora el granero tiene tres habitaciones separadas, ellas viven juntas y trabajan los sábados ¡Además de ser Crystal Gems!

—Oh, Steven, fue una historia hermosa—Connie sonreía con sus ojos brillantes de emoción:—Quien diría que a quien ellas tres realmente querían y que las uniría serías tú, pero...¿Se disculparon por haberte tratado mal?

—Oh, sí, bastante... Oh ¿Sucede algo?

—Es que...—Ella miró el suelo, triste:—No entiendo como puedes seguir siendo mi amigo cuando tienes amigas tan... geniales.

—¡¿Quééé?!—Él se levantó de un salto:—¡Pero Connie! ¡De todos mis amigos geniales, tú eres la mejor! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo genial que eres?! ¡Eres la única humana que está en todo esto de las gemas y la mejor espadachín del mundo!

La vio sonreír, ella pareció querer decir algo cuando unas voces se hicieron presente, él volteó para ver, pero fue alzado por unas fuertes manos y lanzado al aire para luego ser atrapado por Lapislázuli, que lo bajó a tierra, peleando con Jasper por ser tan brusca, Peridot lo abrazó y luego saludó a Connie, que vio a las tres gemas cómo compartían con el niño híbrido, algo que le hizo un sentir un poco de celos, fue entonces que Steven dijo:

—¡Connie quiere ver lo genial que está el granero!

—¡claro!—Jasper abrió la puerta.

—Pasa, Connie—Invitó Lapislázuli.

—Te mostraré lo genial que yo volví el granero—Peridot la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia adentro.

—¿Tú sola, enclenque?

—Tú sólo rompías.

—Ustedes solo peleaban.

Discutieron una vez dentro, Steven se echó a reír mientras las veía jalar a Connie de un lado para otro, queriendo mostrarle lo que ellas consideraban más genial, se acercó queriendo calmar el ambiente.

—Tranquilas, yo les daré el tour—Dijo, tomando la mano de Connie, para jalarla por la planta baja del granero.

* * *

 **Por fin la parte II, sentí que fue un mes desde el cap anterior, aunque realmente fue como hace una semana, iba a publicarlo antes, pero mi internet de miércoles no quería colaborar. Así cerramos estas dos partes y conocemos de dónde ellas sacan la plata para transportarse de un lado a otro, pronto entonces comenzarán nuevas locas aventuras de nuestras queridas gemas del granero. Por otro lado, haber quién entiende las referencias a cierto juego que tiene una serie muy conocida...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto:**

 **"FunLand"**

Otro día en el granero, otro día que había iniciado aparentemente tranquilo, el amanecer llegó y Lapislázuli disfrutó cada segundo del sol mientras volaba libre por los cielos, sentía el viento en su rostro y su cabello bailaba por las ráfagas de aire, esas mañanas frescas eran sus favoritas, poder ver los árboles y sus hermosas hojas que cambiaban de color por estaciones le encantaba, poder ver como el sol salía desde el océano, victorioso de estar venciendo a la oscuridad, un sueño para ella. Pero realmente nada podía ser tan perfecto, desde donde estaba podía escuchar el estruendo que hacía Jasper en su habitación y a Peridot llamándola desde el suelo, diminuta.

—¡Lázuli! ¡Ey! ¡Lázuli! ¡Eeeyy!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Gritó ella, bajando en picada a toda velocidad:—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!

Se detuvo todavía en vuelo, a centímetros de Peridot, quién iba equipada con una de sus pistolas láser.

—Vamos a una misión—Avisó la gema verde:—De urgencia, por lo que veo.

—¿Hacía dónde? ¿Muy lejos?

—No, en Ciudad Playa—Contestó Jasper, acercándose:—En FunLand. No hay mucho tiempo, debemos ir ya.

Avisó con tanta seriedad que Lapislázuli sintió escalofríos. Así que las tres marcharon hacia el portal del granero, apareciéndose en segundos en la casa de Steven, miraron a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente vacío y oscuro, los pisos se encontraban llenos de polvo y había comida en el mesón en estado de descomposición, el lavaplatos se encontraba con varios platos sucios y remojándose en agua verdosa, parecía haber estado días encharcada allí y las frutas podridas en la mesa. Inclusive el portal del templo tenía mucho polvo, parecía no haber sido usado durante días, los suelos empapados por las ventanas abiertas, parecía haber llovido y nadie cerrado ventanas, al salir, vieron todo silencioso y el sol alumbrando fuerte, les llegó el olor a sal y se dieron cuenta que había mucha paz.

—No me agrada—Chistó Jasper:—Peridot ¿Hace cuánto recibiste la señal?

—Pues...—Pensó un poco:—Hoy, pero parecía fecha de hace dos semanas.

—¿Dos semanas?—Se sorprendió Lapislázuli:—¡Desde hace dos semanas no me comunico con Steven!

—Esto está grave. Gems, apurémonos.

Jasper lideró el paso hacia ciudad playa, planearon preguntar a los habitantes de allí sobre la situación, pero se dieron cuenta que estaba completamente vacío y sólo quedaba la marca de descuidos y abandonos, ellas se tensaron ante la situación y caminaron más rápido hacia FunLand, dándose cuenta que era ese lugar el único que parecía tener vida, pues había música, luces y se escuchaba el reír de las personas allí dentro, aunque desde fuera se veía completamente vacío. Ellas cruzaron miradas, se prepararon, Peridot tomó sus pistolas láser y las apuntó al frente, Jasper invocó su casco y Lapislázuli hizo una gran esfera de agua que mantuvo flotando a su lado, en la espera impaciente de algún enemigo para ella poder crear sus guerreros de agua. Dieron pasos lentos y sigilosos, parecía que algo saldría a atraparlas pero no sucedió nada, en cambio, hubo mucha tranquilidad.

Colocaron todas un paso dentro de FunLand, sintieron el delicioso aroma dulce y vieron la cantidad de gente que allí había dentro, toda la ciudad estaba allí, puestos de comida en todas partes y las atracciones encendidas, había ruido y diversión, ellas bajaron las armas confundidas, cuando uno de los vendedores se le acercó con varias crepes envueltas en servilletas.

—¡JOJOJO! ¡¿Quieren comer?! ¡Está delicioso!

—No—Jasper lo tiró a un lado:—Gems, rápido, debemos encontrar a las demás y...

Se quedó callada cuando entre las personas vio correr a Steven con un gran algodón de azúcar en sus manos, él parecía feliz, más cuando se acercaba a ellas y saltó a abrazarlas, siendo atajado por Lapislázuli, que sonrió alegre al verlo.

—¡Lapis! ¡Lapis! ¡Que bien que llegaron!

—¡Steven! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Nos preocupamos mucho! ¡La ciudad está muerta!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Mira! ¡Toda la ciudad está aquí! ¡Estamos bien!—Exclamó él:—¡Me alegra que llegaran!

—¡Pero el mensaje de auxilio que nos llegó!—Dijo Peridot:—¡Era urgente!

—Claro, claro, ¡De urgencia para que se divirtieran acá! —Se echó a reír:—Garnet lo mandó hace días, pero por el mal tiempo parece que les llegó hoy ¡Pero por fin llegaron!

—...Pero...

—Estamos bien, las chicas están en las atracciones... por cierto ¿Quieren?—Ofreció el algodón de azúcar que traía.

—No, estamos bien así—Rechazó Jasper:—Llévame con las demás, renacuajo.

—¡No sin antes probar! ¡Este es el mejor algodón de azúcar del muuuuundoooo!

—Bien, Steven, probaremos, pero llévanos con las demás ¿Sí?—Aceptó Lapislázuli, agarrando el algodón de azúcar, dio un mordisco y sintió su dulce sabor:—Delicioso, Peridot, Jasper, pruebenlo.

—Si dices que está muy bueno...—Decía Peridot, agarrando el dulce y llevándolo a la boca:—¡Jasper! ¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Come un poco!

—Bien, bien, una probada pero luego nos llevas con las demás.

—Sí, sí, mejor vamos caminando hacia ellas, pero cómelo, está realmente bueno.

Jasper bufó antes de tomar el algodón de azúcar, luego dio un primer mordisco y lo sintió realmente agradable, aunque no quería admitirlo, sigilosa se lo comió todo mientras iban caminando por todo el parque, la música alegre, mucha gente riendo, todo parecía estar en paz. Steven se detuvo:

—¡Chicas! ¡miren! ¡la casa de los espejos! ¡Entremos!

—¿Qué? Mejor no—Se negó Lapislázuli, siendo tomada por el niño:—Busquemos a las demás.

—Quizás estén dentro ¡Vamos!

Invitó Steven, jalando a las tres gemas con él hacia dentro de aquella atracción. Una vez pasado la entrada se sintieron en oscuridad total hasta que luego de tres pasos hubo mucha luz que se reflejó en la gran cantidad de espejos y las cegó por unos minutos, cuando recuperaron la visión, vieron una sala grande con paredes de espejo que daba a pasillos de espejos. Justo en la mitad de la sala había una mesita llena de comida.

—¡Genial! ¡Más comida!—Exclamó Steven, corriendo a la mesita.

Jasper avanzó detrás, mirando a todos lados con sospecha, luego Peridot y de última y más insegura, Lapislázuli, que no tenía un gran aprecio a los espejos.

—¿Por qué hay comida aquí?—Balbuceó Peridot, deteniéndose.

—No sé, pero está buena—Contestó Jasper, masticando:—Coman—Ofreció.

—No estoy segura que debamos comer, Jasper, estamos en una misión—Se opuso Peridot, segundos después, Jasper le metía una dona a la boca:—uhm... dwelichosa—Habló con su boca llena.

—Peridot, Jasper, vayámonos ya de aquí—Mandó Lapislázuli:—Tenemos una misión que hacer.

—¡Come!—Pidió Steven, mostrándole una dona:—Por mi.

—Bien, bien, sólo un probito y nos vamos a buscar a las demás—La gema azul tomó la dona y la probó, sintió en su boca una explosión de sabor:—Delicioso.

—¡A que quieres más!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!

Por una extraña razón, tal vez relacionada con el delicioso sabor de la comida, el ánimo de ellas se relajó y pronto se sintieron dispuestas a divertirse un poco, se miraban a los espejos y se reían al verse deformadas, algunas veces altas, otras veces más delgadas, otras chaparras y gordas, incluso lograron hacer que Jasper comenzara a cuestionarse si sus caderas eran muy anchas.

—¿En serio no son tan anchas?—Preguntó la gema de cuarzo, comiendo un algodón de azúcar en medio del parque.

—¡QUE NO!—Gritó Peridot:—¡Deja de preguntar!

—¿Pero mi trasero no es muy gordo?

—Tienes trasero ¿Eso es lo que importa, no?—Cuestionó Lapislázuli, con una sonrisa.

—Oh, más de cinco mil años y me doy cuenta ahora que tengo sobrepeso—Se quejó Jasper, metiéndole un mordisco a su algodón de azúcar.

—No rebajarás comiendo eso ¿Sabías?—Advirtió Peridot, que vio algo a la distancia:—¡MIRA! ¡MIRA! ¡LO QUIERO!—Gritó, corriendo a un puesto donde habían muchos peluches:—¡Quiero ese! ¡ESE!—Estiró su mano a un peluche de un marcianito verde.

—Tendrás que ganarlo—Avisó el dueño del puesto:—Si logras disparar a todos los blancos, ganarás un peluche.

—¡Bien!

—No tengo pistolas, lo siento...

—¡Yo tengo!—Ella sacó sus pistolas láser:—Estoy lista.

—¿Gastarás todos tus disparos? ¡BIEN! ¡Que comience el juego!

Lapislázuli vio como Peridot comenzaba a jugar. Ella sonrió, comió otra dona y revisó hasta llegar a un puesto donde había más comida, así que se sentó allí a esperar a que sus amigas terminaran, vio desde lejos a Jasper comer y al mismo tiempo chillarse silenciosa y malhumorada sobre su talla. Se palmeó el rostro ¡No podía creerse ese complejo!, la miró con rabia mientras comía, pues aunque no lo admitía, sentía algo de celos por la caderas anchas.

—Jum... ¡VACAA!—Gritó, viendo a Jasper ahogar sus penas en comida.

Después de quince minutos regresó Peridot abrazando a su marcianito verde y las pistolas láser en sus caderas. Se sentó a lado de Lapislázuli, que tenía la boca llena de comida. Jasper seguía parada, mirando ahora sus brazos fuertes y chillándose.

—¿Mis brazos no son muy gordos?—Preguntó la gema.

—Peridot ¿Gastaste todos los disparos de tus pistolas para ese juguete?—Preguntó Lapislázuli.

—Sí ¡pero ya lo tengo!

—¿No soy muy gorda?—Repetía Jasper.

—¡Jasper! ¡Mira! ¡Un juego! ¡Montemonos y CALLATE!—Ordenó la gema del agua, levantándose.

Comenzaron a entrar en las atracciones, habían muchas y no sabían cuál primero, así que iniciaron con las más suaves, luego a la casa de la fortuna, luego a las de niños (a las cuales sólo se pudo montar Peridot) y de último fueron a la gran montaña rusa. Se divertían tanto que para ellas no había nadie más allí, estaban solas, pues hasta a Steven lo habían perdido. Entraron directo a la montaña Rusa y Jasper se sentó de primera, a un lado Lapislázuli y detrás Peridot y a un lado su peluche de marcianito verde. El juego comenzó a andar, lento, había silencio y empezaron a subir.

—¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Más arriba!

Gritaba Jasper, eufórica. Llegaron a la punta, a lo más alto y de allí se tardaron un segundo o dos en dejarse caer casi vertical hacia lo que creyeron el vacío, gritaron las tres, Peridot gritaba con tanta fuerza que podía decirse que lo hacía por dos: Por su peluche nuevo y por ella misma, tragándose toda la melena de Jasper que le golpeaba el rostro. Dieron muchas vueltas, subidas, bajadas, caídas en picadas entre otras cosas, luego llegaron al inicio de nuevo.

—¡ME QUIERO BAJAR!—Lloró Peridot.

—¡OTRA VEZ!—Exclamó Jasper.

La atracción comenzó a andar antes de que la gema verde lograra salir y cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, sólo se escuchaba los gritos de Peridot allí.

Una vez dada la décima vuelta, Peridot saltó al suelo, llorando y besando el suelo, Jasper se bajó entre risas y Lapislázuli corrió hacia la papelera más cercana, dando una arcada y vomitando: Se lamentaba haber comido tanto antes. Sintió que vomitaría todo, incluso lo que no comió, para finalizar levantándose ligeramente de la papelera y viendo a Steven en frente, con una dona:

—Estás pálida ¡Come una dona!

—No, Steven, no. Acabo de vomitar, no quiero nada ahora—Respondió amable.

—Comela—Le insistió.

—No—Ella respondió con una sonrisa:—Iré con las chicas.

—¡Pero todos en la ciudad le encanta comer estas donas! ¡Comelas!

Lapislázuli volteó entonces, vio a Jasper y a Peridot a unos metros, pero más nadie, además de ellas tres no había otra persona en el parque de diversiones. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Has dicho que toda ciudad playa estaba acá?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde están?

—Cómete este, Lapis, si lo haces... verás a todos.

Reaccionó ¿Por qué al entrar lo primero que tuvieron fue una invitación a comer, para segundos después aparecer Steven con comida? ¿Por qué en todas las atracciones tranquilas y en toda la feria había comida? Se dio cuenta y pareció que el Steven detrás de ella también supo que ella se había dado cuenta.

—¿Dónde están todos?—Dijo ella, formando una pared de agua alrededor de él:—Habla... Steven, si es que puedo llamarte así—Volteó a él:—Gema corrompida.

—Muy inteligente—Dijo él, deformando su cuerpo:—Rindete, tus amigas son mías.

—¡NO!—Gritó, formando sus alas de agua y volando hacia Jasper y Peridot:—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Reaccionen!—Exclamó, tumbándolas al suelo:—Reaccionen.

Pidió, pero las dos todavía estaban atrapadas en la euforia del juego.

—Son mías, Lapis, ya no podrás recuperarlas—Escuchó.

—Te equivocas—Ella le abrió la boca a la más grande y metió su mano.

—¿Qué haces?—Escuchó la voz de Steven deformarse:—¡¿QUE HACES?!

—¡Lo que tengo que hacer!—Ella hincó hacia atrás, viendo como la gema líder arqueaba para liberar un fuerte vómito, volteó hacia la figura deformada:—¡Ya no nos drogarás con tu comida de porquería!

Alzó a Peridot e hizo lo mismo, viéndola vomitar en el suelo.

Fue atacada de inmediato por lo que parecía la gema corrompida, ella resistió creando una gran pared de agua con sus manos que no lo dejó acercarse, luego desplegó sus alas y alzó vuelo rápido al cielo, siendo perseguida a toda velocidad, tuvo menos de un segundo para esquivar el golpe. Trajo consigo una gran cantidad de agua con la que formó una gran espada que se unía a su brazo. Blandió su arma una vez hacia la figura que la perseguida, el agua, aunque no le cortó, si le golpeó fuertemente. Ella bajó rápido al suelo, voló a gran velocidad cerca del piso, llevándose consigo mesas, sillas y entre otras cosas. Sus pies fueron extrañamente agarrados y eso hizo que su cuerpo se golpeara con el suelo.

—Ahora verás...—Lo escuchó cerca.

—¡VERÁS TÚ!

Esta vez fue Jasper. Lapislázuli volteó rápido y vio como la gema de Cuarzo destrozaba con su giro rápido al cuerpo desfigurado, que se deshizo en luz, desapareciendo completamente.

—¿No hubo gema?—Preguntó Jasper:—¡¿Por qué no hubo gema?!

—No era el cuerpo real—Informó Peridot:—Sólo una ilusión.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo real?—Preguntó la gema del agua.

—Creo que sé, siganme—Pidió, comenzando a caminar.

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es?—Preguntó Jasper.

—El cuerpo de las gemas está hecho de luz. Hasta hace un rato este lugar parecía estar full de gente, incluso hizo la ilusión de Steven, así que el lugar dónde esté debe ser uno dónde vaya mucha gente de cualquier edad, pero no es suficiente, pues necesita algo que le permita "ver" a los demás para imitar sus formas y así hacer proyecciones, algo que refleje, capture luz—Se detuvo frente al primer juego de FunLand:—La casa de los espejos. Ese Steven dijo que capaz las gemas estaban aquí... y es verdad, ellas pueden estar atrapadas aquí, junto con todos los habitantes que cayeron en los encantos de este lugar. Los usa como batería para fabricar su mundo.

—Que interesante observación—Sonrió Jasper, tronando sus dedos:—Buenos Gems, ya saben qué hacer. Destruyan.

La gema de Peridot brilló y de allí ella sacó los cambios de sus pistolas y se preparó. Jasper se adelantó en un giro rápido, pero algo a un metro de la entrada le frenó: Un espejo se había levantado como obstáculo, un tonto obstáculo para una militar de milenios, pues ésta lo rompió y giro en un aura naranja, entrando y escuchándose los golpes y el cristal rompiéndose.

Entraron las otras dos. El lugar no era igual que antes, el suelo y algunos espejos se encontraban quebrados, las paredes más altas y poca luz. Lapislázuli tensó sus brazos y los alzó como si intentara levantar algo muy pesado, el piso se quebró y salió una gran cantidad de agua que ella logró controlar y con ella, disparó a alta presión a todos lados, rompiendo paredes que chocaron contra otros juegos externos, destrozándolos, Peridot quemó todo con sus láser. Jasper golpeó con tanta fuerza que partes del techo volaron a la montaña rusa, los caballitos, la bailarina, la casa de los sustos, volviéndolos escombros. Antes de darse cuenta, toda la atracción y todo FunLand era polvo.

Vieron a una gema color vino formar un cuerpo parecido a una mariposa gigante y fea, parecía tratar de volar. Lapislázuli alzó vuelo también y la atrapó con cadenas de agua, haciendo tanta presión que le evaporó el cuerpo, encerró la gema en una burbuja. Aterrizó entonces.

—Bien hecho—Felicitó Jasper:—Nos salvaste de ser parte de la diversión de esa gema.

—Gracias—Contestó Lapislázuli.

—¡LOS ENCONTRÉ!—Exclamó Peridot, abriendo una compuerta en el suelo:—Todos, incluso las gems, están aquí.

—¡Bien Gems!—Dijo Jasper con energía:—Saquémoslos. Hemos hecho un trabajo excelente.

Al decir eso, el único pedazo de pared que quedaba de la atracción y todo el parque, se desplomó al suelo cruelmente, explotando luego.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, realmente este no es el capítulo que planeaba publicar pero vi el adelanto del capítulo Too short to ride y dije "Debo hacer un capítulo de algo así", pues salió esto.**

 **Tengo otra cosa importante que decir: Como ya terminé la otra historia, pensé en publicar otra paralela a esta (esta historia es como... desahogo), así que tuve varias opciones, pero no sé cuál:**

 **—Una historia que se trate de Perla, Perla Amarilla y Perla Azul (Aventura)**

 **—Una historia romántica (GarnetxJasper)**

 **—La continuación de "La escuela de las gemas".**

 **Aunque realmente todavía no me decido ¿Cuál prefieren?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Sexto:**

Gritaron Peridot y Lapislázuli al unísono, abrazándose entre ellas, recostándose al mueble y temblando mientras miraban en la pantalla de ese televisor, o como Peridot decía "arcaica caja de transmisión de imágenes", estaban casi que anastomosando sus cuerpos con el mueble del granero, enterrando sus casi inexistentes uñas y con sus ojos bien abiertos en la oscuridad sólo iluminada por lo que ellas veían en ese momento.

—¡NO ENTRES ALLÍ!—Exclamó Lapislázuli, empujando a Peridot y formando sus alas de agua, con ella se tapó los ojos para no mirar la imagen.

—¡No quiero ver!—Chilló Peridot, cubriéndose con sus manos mientras temblaba.

Una gran cantidad de luz entró al granero, las ventanas se abrieron, la puerta se abrió y el televisor se apagó, ellas quedaron estáticas en el mueble y vieron la gran figura de Jasper con una muy mala expresión que sólo indicaba su descontento, sosteniendo el cable del aparato en sus manos y con sus brazos cruzados.

—Las he llamado cinco veces para que vayamos a una misión—Avisó la cuarzo entre gruñidos.

—No te escuchamos—Lapislázuli se alzó de hombros—¿Por qué simplemente no entraste aquí?

—¡Intenté entrar muchas veces y tenían la maldita puerta cerrada!

—¿Entonces cómo entraste?—Cuestionó Peridot, cruzándose de brazos. Jasper señaló con su pulgar un hueco en la pared del granero—Ah, ya... ¿Lo repararás, verdad?

—Sí, claro, lo repararás.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Oye...!

—LO REPARARÁS—Repitió Jasper, apretando sus dientes.

Peridot tragó seco con esa advertencia, hundiéndose en el cojín lo más que pudo. Lapislázuli se levantó entonces y en suspiro, estirando su cuerpo dijo:

—¿Dónde es?

Se tardaron varias horas en llegar, cuando pisaron el terreno faltaba poco para el anochecer y al llegar a la puerta de la mansión había salido la primera estrella. Ellas tres vieron la gran mansión abandonada que tenían en frente, era oscura, de madera rota y ventanas empañadas y sucias, los árboles estaban muertos alrededor y una extraña y muy conveniente nube oscura encima que daba ese aire tan poco acogedor que tenía.

—Ajá... ¿Y qué tiene este lugar?—Preguntó Peridot, cruzándose de brazos.

—Han habido sucesos extraños, según escuché—Contestó Jasper, tronándose los dedos—Como sea, entremos.

Abrieron la puerta, la gema cuarzo entró primero, seguida por Peridot y luego Lapislázuli, quien por un minuto se detuvo y observó atrás, sabía que algo extraño iba a suceder, incluso para su lógica, en el que ellas eran alienigenas con poderes que tenían vivas más de mil años. Después de ese minuto, entró. Seguidamente la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, aunque ninguna le dio importancia, el lugar era oscuro, no podía verse nada, así que Peridot pasando al frente emanó luz de su gema, usándola como linterna.

—Necesitaremos más luz—Dijo Jasper, encendiendo la luz de su gema:—Lapislázuli ¿Por qué no nos dotas tú también de tu grandiosa luz? Guíanos el camino.

Pidió, en un tono bastante odioso. Lapislázuli hizo una mueca ante esa burla y comenzó a divisar lo que podía en aquella oscuridad, pronto sintió que su pecho se llenaba de tanta presión que la ahogaba, la fuerza que empujaba su cuerpo al suelo era lo suficientemente fuerte para ahogarla. Logró ver a través de la luz verde que la gran mansión oscura tenía un techo con un candelabro pendulante y quebrado, manteniéndose débil y colgado, habían cuadros, muchos cuadros en las paredes, oscuros. Tragó en seco y sintió el sucio del suelo pegarse a sus pies descalzos.

—Oigan, vean por aquí—Llamó Peridot, ya en las escaleras.

—¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose, Lapislázuli la siguió y al estar en el primer escalón vio varias pisadas tan bien definidas que parecía haber sido hechas en ese mismo instante. Peridot se inclinó sobre las escaleras y con un dedo rozó la huella y miró de cerca el polvo que allí había.

—No parece polvo "normal"—Añadió—Aquí hay algo extraño, muy extraño.

Un ruido sucedió detrás de ellas tres, quienes voltearon rápido y con fuerte frío en sus nucas, no había nada, todo estaba completamente solo, pero ahora tenían cierto miedo y ni entendían por qué.

—¿Qué era lo extraño de esta casa?—Preguntó Peridot, ocultándose entre el cabello de Jasper.

—...Algunos muertos... creo.—Balbuceó la cuarzo:—Vamos a investigar.

Pareció recuperarse, así que caminó firme, pero quizás más dudosa que de costumbre. Fue seguida. Ellas estuvieron serias, tensas y calladas, alumbrando en un silencioso miedo, dando pasos cada vez más y más cortos y silenciosos, pensando seriamente en salir de allí.

—O...oigan—Tartamudeó Peridot—¿Por... por qué están tan peg...pega..das?

—¡Quitate de mi pelo primero! Enana.—Amenazó Jasper, tomándola del brazo y dejándola en el suelo—Cobarde, sólo tenemos que mirar aquí y listo.

Exclamó, dando valientemente un paso al frente, estuvo frente a una puerta y tomó la manilla con fuerza, gritando estridente y estremeciéndose mientras su cuerpo emanaba una luz amarilla mostaza. Lapislázuli y Peridot gritaron aterradas, fue tanto el susto que Peridot corrió a un pasillo oscuro y Lapislázuli voló lo más alto que pudo, escondiéndose en uno de los diferentes pisos. Jasper dejó de brillar, su cuerpo se arqueó hacia adelante, gritando todavía para culminar en una risa burlona, fuerte y clara, palmeándose los muslos, soltando la manilla y terminando en una risa de ahogada de cerdito.

—¡COBARDES! ¡Era una broma!

Se irguió y miró a sus lados, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras pasaba la risa y la diversión, estiró su cuerpo cuanto pudo y caminó al pasillo oscuro en el que estaba Peridot, alumbrando con su gema, vio unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, así que fue por ahí con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Oye Peri... ¿Terminaste de temblar? Sal ya, tenemos una gema que encontrar.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar al final de las escaleras y no ver nada más que escombros, hizo una mueca intuyendo que la susodicha gema que buscaba estaba oculta en un lugar pequeño, así que le dio tiempo y volteó para subir de nuevo, sintió que unos de sus pies era jalado y su primer impulso fue alzarlo con fuerza, destrozando la escalera de madera, iba a dar una fuerte patada pero algo la detuvo, un grito conocido y vio entonces a Peridot, sosteniéndose con fuerza de su pie.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quería asustarte—Admitió la gema verde.

—Casi te evaporo, tú no eres muy resistente.

—Cállate y bájame.

—Bien—Jasper sacudió su pierna ligeramente y Peridot cayó debajo de las escaleras, haciendo un fuerte ruido y luego se le escuchó un quejido doloroso.

—Pero no así.

Después de recoger a Peridot, decidieron salir de allí, caminaron alumbrando la casa oscura y luego las escaleras, no era el lugar más bonito conocido, ni el más cómodo, ni el más silencioso, pues habían extraños quejidos allí. El primer piso se componía de una serie de pasillos y puertas, una tras otra era como un laberinto, pero allí no estaba Lapislázuli. Llegando incluso al final del pasillo, a la última puerta, no encontraron.

—Debe estar en el último—Informó Peridot—Gracias Jasper, por tu "bromita" has retrasado nuestra misión.

—Ya, cállate—Exclamó Jasper, dando media vuelta para salir de esa habitación de aquél último pasillo—Además, la iba a mandar a revisar arriba—Se excusó.

Se detuvieron, observaron en la puerta una silueta ancha y oscura, muy, muy gorda. Jasper tensó sus músculos.

—Soy... tu peor pesadilla, Jasper, tu más grande miedo.

—¡Ja! ¡Las Jasper no le tenemos miedo a nada!—Gritó.

Las luces de la habitación oscura se encendieron, Jasper abrió bien sus ojos y palideció, yendo hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared, colocó sus manos en su cabeza y apretó los ojos negándose a ver lo que estaba frente a ella. Se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese tu más grande miedo?!—Cuestionó Peridot—Sólo eres tú... más gorda.

—¡NO ESTOY GORDA!—Gritó Jasper—¡SOY DE CUERPO GRANDE!

—...caderas gordas...—Decía aquél ser, atorado en la puerta y con los ojos perdido—Brazos gordos... cabeza gorda... estás gorda Jasper, obesa, no cabes por la puerta.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Jasper se cubrió el rostro.

—Es hora de acabar con esto—Peridot sacó una de sus pistolas láser y apuntó—Ahora verás, gema corrupta...

Pestañó y observó atonita, no creía lo que veían sus ojos que formaron una estrella junto a su rostro lleno de ilusión y amor, bajó el arma.

—Percy... Yo... yo soy tu más grande fan... ¿Y Pierre? ¿Dónde está él?Si tú estás aquí él también—Se acercó, mirándolo a los ojos—Verdad ¿Tú lo quieres más a él... no es así?

—No—Dijo Percy, en un tono frío—La guerra es dura... pero el amor lo es más ¿Acaso eso no significa nada para ti?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo amo a Paullette.

—¡NO!—Gritó Peridot—No es posible.

—Pierre no es nada para mí, entiende ¡Pierre y yo nos odiamos!—Exclamó Percy.

Peridot gritó, echándose hacia atrás mientras sus manos temblaban y negaba con agonía lo que sucedía. Percy dio un paso hacia ella, anunciando una y otra vez esa terrible noticia. Peridot estaba que lloraba acorralada en una esquina, tapándose los oídos y hablando fuerte para no escucharlo.

Fue entonces que Jasper se levantó, atormentada por su atroz imagen y sin dejarse esperar, arremetió con su giro rápido, se llevó todo por delante, aquella horrorosa imagen, las paredes, puertas y básicamente todo el piso, desapareciendo a los ojos de la gema verde, que ahora sí miraba impresionada y horrorizada la nada.

Hubo un grito. Peridot salió rápido y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba: Era Lapislázuli. Quizás era atormentada también, así que corrió a las escaleras cercanas y llegó al último piso, la azotea, llena de espejos y muñecos de cera. Sacó sus pistolas láser y disparó sin ver, a cualquier cosa que se entrometiera en su camino, hasta que en una esquina observó, allí estaba esa gema del agua, atormentada por un espejo grande que parecía querer apresarla. Disparó y partió el espejo.

—¡Lázuli! ¡¿Estás bien?!—Exclamó, corriendo hacia ella.

—Peridot... sí, sí, estoy bien—Dijo Lapislázuli, levantándose con cuidado—Aquí está esa gema, en esta azotea—Informó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mira—Señaló entonces una muñeca de cera en el suelo—En su ojo. Pero cuando uno se acerca... manda sus horribles visiones de miedo.

—¡Entonces no debemos acercarnos!—Respondió Peridot, disparando a la muñeca lo más rápido que pudo.

—Cuidado, no la rompas.

La gema empezó a brillar una vez que la muñeca fue destrozada y como si intentara tomar forma física, emitió un cuerpo de luz, cual no duró mucho porque fue victima de otro disparo. Lázuli tomó la gema y la encapsuló.

—¡Misión completa!—Sonrió Peridot.

—¡NO!—Jasper entró a la azotea—Esa no es la Lapislázuli real—Dijo enfurecida, sólo es una copia barata de esa gema corrupta.

—¿Qué?—Se sorprendió la gema azul.

—Peridot, te lo demostraré—Dijo Jasper, con su casco, avanzando hacia Lapislázuli, que se pegó a la pared—¡Muere copia barata!

La azotó con su giro rápido y la golpeó luego con su casco, de inmediato hubo una nube y la gema de Lapislázuli cayó al suelo. Jasper se detuvo en seco, mirando la gema.

—¡Te dije que era mala idea evaporarla! ¡Que era la real! ¡Pero tú nunca me escuchas, Peridot!—Culpó, señalando la gema en el suelo.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡¿YO?!

—Si, tú.

—YO NO FUI.

—Sí, sí lo fuiste—Insistió Jasper, apretando los dientes y tensando sus músculos.

Peridot tragó en seco, se echó para atrás y aceptó la culpa sin decir más, pues la casa comenzó a derrumbarse, así que tomaron la gema evaporada y se fueron lo más rápido posible.

El sol brillo en un nuevo día, Jasper y Peridot había metido la gema de Lapislázuli en una pecera con agua, se habían sentado allí a vigilar, silenciosas.

—Esto es tu culpa—Musitó Peridot.

—Lo dices de nuevo y te evaporo, enana chillona.

Fue entonces que la gema brilló, se elevó y mostró con luz una figura parecida a un maniquí, cual liberó cabello y un vestido hasta las rodillas. Una vez hubo cesado el brillo vieron ese atuendo celeste, un vestido de campo, con un gran lazo que amarraba la cintura de Lapislázuli y adornaba la espalda, cual estaba escotada. Había una estrella grande azul donde una vez hubo un diamante, sin mangas y de cuello alto, además que unas zapatillas azules cuales protegían los pies de esa gema del sucio.

Lapislázuli abrió sus ojos, sonrió amablemente y antes de que Jasper y Peridot pudiesen darle la bienvenida, un puño de agua atravesó el granero y las lanzó al cielo, perdiéndose como si fuesen una estrella.

—Cuanto quería hacer eso—Comentó, satisfecha.

* * *

 **Hola hola, sí, lo sé, me desaparecí, no di señales de vida, no me reporté, los dejé con la historia así, parada, lo siento mucho, pero tuve problemas con la computadora, aún tengo un poco de problemas con ella, pero se está "estabilizando", así que logré terminar este capítulo. Extrañaba escribir, no quería que pensaran que dejaría una historia parada así, que la descontinuaría, pero he regresado, aunque no sé con cuánta frecuencia podré publicar, pues los problemas todavía siguen, pero es para que sepan que yo no dejaré de publicar por descontinuar, sino por la pc.**

 **Por otro lado, el fic que desarrollaré paralelo a esta será el de las Perlas, que ganó por varios votos. No sé cuando publicaré el primer capítulo, pues la pc (y el internet de mierda, o más bien el proveedor de mierda), no me ayudan mucho, aunque ya estoy desarrollando el primer cap.**

 **¡Espero que les guste este primer capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

 **"Probándome a mi misma. Parte I: Malas decisiones"**

— ¡Toma esto!

Gritó Jasper un segundo antes de enrollarse sobre sí misma y atacar furiosa en su giro rápido a la gema corrupta que había aparecido esa mañana alrededor del granero. El feroz ataque lanzó a la gema corrompida contra un árbol. Peridot le disparó con sus láseres, dándose cuenta que a los tres disparos se había acabado su munición ¡Se había olvidado completamente de recargar la última vez!

— ¡Tonto objeto tecnológico inservible!

Exclamó, golpeándolo con su mano. A un lado de ella Lapislázuli pasó volando tan bajo que podía incluso tocar la hierba, para luego subir al cielo con una gran esfera de agua que había recolectado del rocío que bañaba las plantas. El agua ató en cadenas a la gema corrompida, que en un momento de desesperación se lanzó hacia Peridot, haciéndola caer contra una piedra, rompiéndole el visor mientras que las pistolas láser salían volando.

Lapislázuli apresó a la gema corrompida, inmovilizándola mientras Jasper se lanzaba a ella en un fuerte cabezazo que la evaporó. Luego colocó la gema en una burbuja naranja y la envió al templo.

—Lo logramos—Dijo la gema azul, aterrizando.

—Fue fácil—Dijo Jasper, estirando sus músculos—Volvamos.

Peridot se levantó con rabia y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor por la caída, con raspones en su piel verde y su cabello desordenado, frotó un raspón en su rostro y luego se levantó enojada mientras una parte de su visor se caía. Avanzó enojada dejando sus armas en el suelo y se regresó al templo mientras veía a sus dos compañeras gemas hablar sobre la exitosa batalla.

Entró y subió las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba casi corriendo, luego se metió a su cuarto, el más tecnológico de los tres y vio las diferentes pantallas de video en la oscuridad. Sacó en la oscuridad del cuarto su visor y colocó otro en su rostro para entonces sentarse en su silla, malhumorada.

—Estúpido aparato de porquería.

Gruñó para sí misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No tenía ganas de jugar en su consola aunque ya estuviese a punto de vencer a Lance y a su molesto Dragonite. Malhumorada tomó unas herramientas y comenzó a trabajar, pues no era la primera vez que quedaba inútil en una batalla porque sus armas se quedaban sin municiones.

—Tonto objeto inanimado. Tontos todos.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, soltó todo y abrió, observó a Lapislázuli y a Jasper allí en frente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Cantemos!—Propuso Jasper—Hace mucho que no lo hacemos y como esa fue la gema número cien que atrapamos ¡Deberíamos intentarlo!

—No—Negó Peridot, cerrando, pero la mano de Lapislázuli se atravesó— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Que bonitos ojos tienes debajo de esas dos cejas! ¡Debajo de esas dos cejas que bonitos ojos tienes!—La escuchó y de inmediato cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Ellos me quieren mirar, pero si tu no los dejas ¡Pero si tu no los dejas…! Parpadear—Continuó Jasper, ya fuera de la habitación.

— **¡Malagueeeeeeeeñaaaa salerosa! ¡Besar tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus labios quisiera! ¡Besar tus labios quisiera malagueña salerosa! ¡Y deciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirte niña hermosa! ¡Eres liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda y hechicera! ¡Eres linda hechicera como el candor de una rosa!**

Cantaban al unísono Jasper y Lapislázuli. Peridot tapó sus oídos al no poder disfrutar de la festividad de las otras dos gemas, pues cuando Jasper había derrotado cercano a quince gemas sola y Lapislázuli sin ayuda había evaporado otras trece, Peridot no había logrado si quiera la primera, siempre necesitaba ayuda pues su falta de poder era algo objetivo, sólo era una Peridot de segunda generación. No aguantó escucharlas cantar algo desentonadas, abrió la puerta para gritarles pero al hacerlo, no salió tan bien.

—Rata inmunda—Cantó Lapislázuli, señalándola con su dedo—animal rastrero, escoria de la vida ¡adefesio malhecho!

—Infrahumano, espectro del infierno—Continuó Jasper—maldita sabandija ¡Cuánto daño me has hecho!

— **¡Alimaña! ¡Culebra ponzoñosa! ¡Deshecho de la vida! ¡Te odio y te desprecio!**

— ¡Cállense!

Gritó Peridot, saliendo a paso firme de su habitación y caminó hacia el pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Awwh! ¡La adorable y pequeña Peridot está súper enojada!—Se burló Jasper, siguiéndola— ¿Por qué estás así, enana?—Cuestionó, ya más seria y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Soy una inútil!—Exclamó, deteniéndose— ¡¿No se dan cuenta?! ¡Siempre dependo de ustedes para poder hacer algo bueno! ¡No me defiendo sola! ¡Tengo que estar con máquinas!

—Peridot—Dijo Lapislázuli, sentándose en la baranda del pasillo—Es verdad, pero has creado un sistema de comunicación con la base central de las gemas en el templo, has creado un sistema para localizar a las gemas corrompidas en cualquier lugar del mundo, además…

— ¡Nada me sirve en batalla! ¡Sigo siendo una inútil! ¡No puedo hacer nada!—Volteó a verlas— ¡Lázuli! Tú controlas el agua ¡Jasper! ¡Eres brutamente fuerte y salvaje! ¡Yo ni puedo mover un mueble! ¡¿Entienden?!

Un segundo de silencio, Jasper exhaló mientras rascaba y desordenaba más su cabello esponjoso, luego tomó a Peridot por la ropa y la alzó como si fuese un gatito, la miró directo al visor y dijo como si quisiera hablar con un caso perdido:

—Eres una Peridot de segunda generación ¿Dime qué esperas? ¿Eh? ¿Qué te salgan músculos, alas y un arma apropiada? Usa tu inteligencia que para eso la tienes, no eres una inútil y no me hagas repetirlo ¿Me oíste?—La bajó—Bien, ahora arreglado el asunto ¿Qué canción? Oh, ya sé… ¡Allá en el rancho grande! ¡Allá dónde vivííííí…!

Giró sus ojos fastidiada mientras escuchaba a Lapislázuli reírse y continuar la canción, se regresó de nuevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta intentando ignorarlas.

Pasó quizás dos horas antes que en su pantalla apareciera una señal verde que indicaba una llamada, contestó:

— ¡Hola! ¡P-Dot!—Exclamó Amatista.

—Am… hola—Saludó Peridot, viéndola en la pantalla—Qué sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Jojo ¡Pues Steven y yo queríamos que nos acompañaras mañana a Funland! ¡Abrieron una nueva atracción!

—Neh, está bien, total, no soy necesaria aquí.

—Woh, espera ¿Por qué dices eso?

—…Pues…—Se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo—Por mi objetiva carencia de habilidad.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Peridot—Exhaló Amatista—Sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre tu actitud. Escúchame, Peridot, tú eres más de lo que crees que podrías ser, tú simplemente no quieres verlo, pero te aseguro que en un momento podrás ponerte a prueba y descubrirás lo grandiosa que eres.

—…Ponerme a prueba—Balbuceó Peridot, quien sonrió de inmediato— ¡Ponerme a prueba! ¡Amatista! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Sé muy bien lo que haré!

— ¡Espera! ¡Peridot! ¡¿Qué harás?!

— ¡¿Y me lo preguntas?! ¡Me pondré a prueba! ¡Demostraré que soy mejor de lo que parezco!

— ¡Peridot! No me digas que irás tú sola a…

No le dio tiempo de culminar las palabras pues ya había trancado la llamada y buscaba en su programa de búsqueda especialmente diseñado por ella misma a las gemas corruptas, encontró tres lugares, uno en una montaña muy alta, otro en un bosque marino y otro en una ciudad… En Jersey. Colocó su rastreador de gemas corrompidas portátil en su brazo, se cargó con muchas armas y salió corriendo silenciosa, escuchaba todavía las voces de Lapislázuli y Jasper.

Tomar transporte a Jersey fue lo más complicado, pero pronto lo consiguió y sólo le bastó esperar horas a llegar a la ciudad que odiaba al mundo. Una vez llegó utilizó su rastreador de gemas hasta encontrarse en medio de una construcción donde había ya una estructura de acero, según su rastreador, allí estaba oculta la gema. Entró mientras tomaba su pistola y miraba a todos lados.

Silencio. Mucho silencio. El sonido de sus pasos, de cada movimiento de su propio cuerpo, de sus brazos mientras alzaba su arma, de sus dedos acomodándose, de su pierna al dar un paso, eso era los estruendos mudos que lograba escuchar. El viento contra los árboles, contra los perfiles de acero, contra el suelo. Silencio, más y más silencio. Un sonido, un insecto. Un paso más, un sonido, otro insecto quizás. Otro paso más, no hubo sonido, el viento se detuvo, los insectos desaparecieron, silencio, más silencio. Apretó su arma, el sudor se deslizó debajo de su visor, goteó. Goteo, goteo, silencio. Un sonido repentino. Disparó.

No había dado a nada, sólo una viga de acero que había sonado. Se relajó un segundo cuando un fuerte golpe en su espalda la tiró a dos metros de su lugar, el dolor era casi insoportable, se volteó como pudo y observó una gema corrupta muy parecida a un hada, con cuerpo brillante y alas escarchadas. Le disparó con su pistola una y otra vez, pero ésta esquivaba en el aire con una risa suave.

—…Vamos… déjame evaporarte—Decía.

 _—No._

Una voz en el viento, el hada-gema apareció justo frente a su rostro, con grandes ojos amarillos y una sonrisa roja, el hada gema sopló fuerte y Peridot fue lanzada hacia la estructura y golpeada al punto de casi hacerla evaporar.

Un látigo atrapó al hada al mismo tiempo que un escudo lanzado violentamente la golpeaba. Observó rápido, Steven y Amatista habían llegado.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!—Reclamó Peridot— ¡¿Cómo llegaron?!

—Visión futura de Garnet—Exclamó Steven— ¡Peridot! ¡¿Estás loca!? ¡No puedes venir sola a buscar una gema!

— ¡¿Por qué?!—Le gritó, furiosa— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Creen que soy débil?!

— ¡No!—Exclamó Amatista.

— ¡Dime entonces! ¡¿Soy inútil?! ¡¿Soy débil?! ¡¿Crees que no puedo?!

— ¡No!—Repitió Amatista, aflojando el agarre del látigo—Nunca pensaríamos eso… sólo pienso que…

No logró terminar cuando una fuerte explosión se produjo en su arma, la energía del impacto la golpeó y la tiró por los aires. Steven activó su escudo, pero el hada apareció tras él y lo aventó junto a Amatista, Peridot gritó horrorizada y apuntó al hada con otra de sus armas, pero sus manos temblaban. Fue entonces que el hada atacó...

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Pos aquí con mi actualización de capítulo! Pues tuve que pensar y pensar cómo hacer para que nuestra querida P-dot descubriera su poder metálico, hice muchos borradores y ninguno me convenció hasta este, que más que convencerme fue como "Nojoda, lo publicaré y ya", espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte y pronto publicar el nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfrutenlo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

 **"Probándome a mi misma. Parte II: Ferroquinesis"**

Sus dedos temblaban con el arma en las manos, había ya gastado todas sus municiones y el hada había logrado esquivar cada ataque tan veloz como nadie, ahora, en ese instante terrorífico, el hada estaba a centímetros de su rostro, con una mano encima de la gema verde de Peridot, dispuesta a sacarla y evaporar la forma física.

Peridot cerró los ojos esperando ser evaporada y fue entonces que un golpe y al abrir los ojos, la estela naranja había sido dejada. Miró hacia un lado y observó a Jasper que había logrado golpear al hada y la había acorralado contra unos escombros. El agua de las tuberías salió haciendo una gran mano que atrapó al hada y le empezó a hacer fuerte presión. Jasper se detuvo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—Gritó—¡Enana de mierda!

—Pudiste haber muerto—Exclamó Lapislázuli—¡Qué suerte que Garnet nos avisó que estarías...!

Se detuvo cuando el sonido del agua evaporándose le llenó los oídos, el hada había logrado salir y ahora estaba libre volando furiosa en todo el lugar. Jasper entonces corrió hacia ella y en gala de su increíble fuerza enrolló su cuerpo y giró rápido emitiendo un brillo naranja que golpeó al hada, de nuevo, pero esta no logró hacer más, pues el hada facilmente la impulsó contra los escombros.

—Tonta—Sentenció Peridot—¿No te das cuenta que la fuerza física no hace nada contra la magia? ¡Te enseñaré como se hace!—Exclamó, desviando su mirada a Lapislázuli—¡Rápido, Lapis! ¡Alza vuelo hacia arriba lo más rápido que puedas!

—¡No me des órdenes!—Exclamó la gema azul, abriendo sus alas de agua y levantándose—Yo ya iba a hacerlo...

Había volteado cuando vio el hada frente a ella, golpeándola, se desestabilizó y apenas escuchó la voz de Peridot:

—¡Resiste! ¡Sube lo más rápido que puedas y gira hacia la derecha! ¡Hacia la estructura de acero!

No supo por qué, sólo obedeció y fue hacia las estructuras, volando rápido, aunque más rápida era el hada, se dio cuenta que no había mucho espacio para esquivar y que el hada la alcanzaría.

—¡Rápido! ¡Esquiva el movimiento hacia la derecha!

Otra orden, obedeció para darse cuenta que el hada pasó a centímetros, luego de eso fue atacada numerosas veces y todas las esquivaba con la orden de Peridot, hasta que en un segundo el hada desapareció y escuchó:

—Atrae a ti toda el agua que puedas ¡Rápido!

Levantó los brazos jalando toda el agua hacia ella, el agua brilló con el sol y reflejó en el interior un hermoso arcoiris que destacaba los colores fríos, fue entonces que a través de su burbuja de inmensa agua vio cuando un brillo del cielo bajaba rápido.

—¡Lapislázuli! ¡Hidropulso hacia arriba!

Disparó toda el agua hacia el cielo con gran poder, incluso sintió su gema estremecerse mientras lo hacía, pudo ver pronto cuando el hada era golpeada violentamente y luego caía al suelo.

—¡Rápido! ¡Usa Surf!

Arrastró toda el agua otra vez y la lanzó como si fuese una gran ola que arremetió contra el hada, quien chocó contra la estructura de acero, emitiendo un fuerte grito agudo.

—¡Cascada!

Subió toda el agua hacia arriba y la dejó caer con presión hacia el hada.

—¡Jasper! ¡Usa desenrollar!

Otra orden, no iba hacia ella, iba hacia Jasper y cuando se dio cuenta, ésta golpeaba con su giro rápido al hada, quien débil, intentaba levantarse para ser golpeada una y otra y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que por fin, Jasper se detuvo.

—¡Mega-puño!

Jasper saltó y empuñó su mano para entonces golpearla con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que el hada no se evaporara de una vez. La gema corrompida comenzó a levantarse, herida, cansada, furiosa.

—¡Mordisco!

Jasper saltó de nuevo y mordió al hada, ésta volvió a gritar y retrocedió temblando.

—¡Lapislázuli!—No supo por qué, pero se preparó para acatar la orden—Usa vuelo.

Levantó rápido vuelo hacia el cielo, lo más alto que pudo, el sol del día bañó su cuerpo, su gema brilló en un azul profundo como el mar y cuando sentía que tocaría las estrellas, se dejó caer en picada en su ataque, el viento golpeaba su rostro, su cabello, su vestido, sus ojos azul oscuro se fijaron en el lugar donde debería atacar, se preparó, sintió el agua hirviendo en su cuerpo y entonces... el hada no estaba... Se detuvo cerca del suelo.

—¿Por qué no está?—Se preguntó.

Fue entonces que el hada salió del suelo y la golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, haciéndola caer y que su gema fuese golpeada contra los escombros. Tembló, no se había roto nada pero ese golpe le quitó toda su energía.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Lázuli! ¡Rayos!—Gritó Peridot—¡Jasper! ¡Usa...!

Peridot guardó silencio al ver como Jasper había sido golpeada por una onda sonica tan encantada y cautivadora que pareció obnubilar la consciencia de la gema, quien cayó al suelo cegada en sus propias emociones inconsistentes. Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que Jasper también había caído.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Te derrotaré yo sola!

Exclamó, comenzando a buscar y a revisar entre todas sus armas alguna que realmente le sirviera, dándose cuenta que ninguna servía en el momento. Fue golpeada con la voz cautivadora del hada y sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas al sentir como realmente era inútil, inservible... cayó a sus rodillas, otra vez esa voz la golpeaba y se daba cuenta que siempre había fallado, que nunca pudo hacer nada bien, las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas verdes y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse ante otra vez el golpe de esa voz... un escudo rosa se atravesó, abrió bien sus ojos observando aquél cabello castaño en rizos y esa piel blanca. El ruido del látigo atravesó el aire y vio a Amatista atrapando al hada.

Vio a Steven avanzar y rechazar cada ataque del hada hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para lanzar su escudo al hada, parecía una buena idea hasta que esta en una fuerte voz... lo rechazó, el escudo golpeó a Steven y lo lanzó al suelo mientras la fuerte voz del hada seguía torturándolo hasta hacerlo llorar, Amatista entonces soltó su arma y corrió hacia Steven, el peor error, pues el hada aprovechó el momento y los golpeó a los dos con un rayo de luz.

Gritó. Abrió bien sus ojos ante aquello, Steven había usado su escudo para protegerse pero él y Amatista estaban demasiado heridos para seguir. Aún así, Amatista se levantó temblorosa.

Peridot estaba comiéndose sus uñas, vio cuando el hada se preparaba para atacar justo a Amatista y a Steven, un golpe como aquél que preparaba era suficiente para romper sus gemas. Movió sus piernas y sin darse cuenta, corría hacia ellas, con sus brazos extendidos y al ver el ataque efectuarse y ser cegada por una luz... gritó.

Abrió sus ojos después de haber sido casi barrida por el ataque mágico. Sus ojos verdosos se iluminaron al ver grandes vigas de acero flotando en un gran muro que las había protegido, Amatista estaba sentada en el suelo y a la distancia, el hada.

 **—¡Poderes de metal!—** Gritaron Amatista y Steven al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió, moviendo sus manos y dándose cuenta que realmente era ella, que realmente tenía un poder. Dejó caer las estructuras más grandes y dejó arriba las más ligeras, que eran cercanos a diez. El hada miró hacia los lados y en sus ojos se observó el temo. Esquivó la primera viga que quiso golpearlas.

—Las hadas...—Decía Peridot, lanzándole otra—Son débiles...—Su voz se llenó de emoción—¡Al acero!

Exclamó, lanzándole todas al mismo tiempo. El hada esquivó la mayoría pero la última le atravesó el cuerpo y casi de inmediato se evaporó en un grito. La gema cayó y Peridot la encapsuló rápido en una burbuja mientras Amatista y Steven gritaban de la emoción enloquecidos.

—¿La venciste tú sola?—Preguntó Lapislázuli, acercándosele.

—¿Con poderes de metal?—Cuestionó Jasper, atonita.

—...Sí... yo...—Hizo una pausa sonriente, volteó con sus ojos en estrellas y exclamó desapareciendo la burbuja—¡Tengo poderes de metal! ¡Las he salvado!—Saltó de la alegría—¡Quiero cantar!

—No—Reclamó Jasper—Tú no me puedes haber salvado ¡Yo soy la fuerte aquí!

—¡Tú no puedes controlar algo! ¡Yo soy la que controla algo aquí!—Exclamó Lapislázuli.

—¡Hoy vengo a proponerte en ponerte en mi lugar!—Cantó Peridot, señalando a Lapislázuli—Así de simple—Se echó a reír mientras Steven la halaba por su nuevo poder.

—¡No cantes!—Gritó Lapis, celosa la ver la gran admiración de Steven por Peridot—¡Por favor! ¡No cantes!

—Sí, cállate, no continúes, no hay ánimos después de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar—Decía Jasper, sintiéndose humillada de haber sido salvada.

—¡Si les hago tanto mal...!—Cantó Peridot—Mejor dejenme tranquila antes que se rompa el hilo que quedó, sosteniendo lo poco que se salvó... de nuestro amor... ¡Si les hago tanto mal! ¿Por qué les dan tantas vueltas? ¡Y se evitan ridiculizarme más! ¡Para que esto se termine en santa paz! ¡O me voy o se van!

—¡¿A dónde vamos a parar!?—Cantó Steven—¡Con esta hiriente y absuuurda actitud?! ¡Demosle paso a la humildad! ¡Y vamos a la intimidad de nuestras almas en total plenitud! ¡¿A dónde vamos a parar?! ¡cayendo siempre en eeeel mismo error! ¡Dándole siempre más valor a todo menos al amor que no nos deja separar!

—...Oye, Steven—Dijo Amatista con un celular en mano—Tienes una llamada en proceso de Connie y creo que escuchó lo que cantó...

—¡NO! ¡Connie!

Steven tomó su celular y se alejó corriendo mientras hablaba apurado, Amatista se echó a reír, luego se acercó a Peridot y la abrazó con fuerza, desordenándole el cabello y luego tomando distancia:

—Bien hecho, P-Dot, ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ser de nana.

Hubo un silencio unos segundos, las tres gemas restantes se miraron y luego Jasper, que se desordenaba el cabello con sus manos, exhaló, alzó a Peridot, sentándola en sus hombros y dijo con resignación e intentando estar feliz por Peridot:

—Lo hiciste bien, celebremos.

—Estamos feliz por ti. Vayámonos.

Culminó Lapislázuli con una ligera sonrisa, tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia afuera del destrozado lugar el cual estaba rodeado de policías, bomberos, ambulancias.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! ¡He terminado el cap, sentí que nunca lo lograría! pero he aquí, me tardé más en buscar rancheras que en escribir, aunque me cansé y casi no puse ninguna porque de música mexicana casi no conozco.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

 **"Gema no ice"**

Afincó su cuerpo contra el mueble mientras ojeaba uno de las tantas cosas que leía Lapislázuli. Torció ligeramente sus gruesos labios y luego dejó caer la revista algo aburrida, igualmente que se dejó escurrir hacia el suelo, hacía días que no se veía una gema corrompida, incluso Peridot había estado revisando los equipos rectificándose que no estaban dañados. No había recibido información, pero hasta el momento todo era normal. Vio a Lapislázuli entrar y sentarse al mueble mientras cambiaba los canales con cierta amargura.

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!—Exclamó Peridot, bajando por las escaleras—¡Una gema corrompida! ¡Una gema corrompida!

—¿Dónde?—Se incorporó rápido, abriendo bien sus ojos a ella.

—En el norte—Respondió—Podremos llegar por el portal.

—Entonces vamos ya—Lapislázuli apagó el televisor—Rápido.

—Pero debemos preparar algunas cosas, pues...

—¡Qué preparar y qué nada!—Exclamó Jasper, tomándola del brazo—Somos gemas, tenemos poderes y tenemos armas ¿Qué más queremos? Vamos.

No esperaron más nada, simplemente salieron, Peridot apenas pudo tomar su cinturón con unas pistolas láser y unas armas de metal para entonces poder proseguir. Anduvieron rápido hasta llegar al portal, éste brilló y las transportó inmediatamente.

Al tocar el otro lado del portal encontraron un paisaje helado que se extendía por kilómetros, era sorprendente puesto que no había nieve, solo hielo, grueso, extenso, transparente, duro y resbaloso hielo, la temperatura era tan baja que incluso ellas se vieron afectadas. Lapislázuli hizo aparecer un abrigo color azul oscuro que le cubría hasta los pies, en sus pies quitó sus delicadas zapatillas para unas gruesas botas tibias. Jasper, en cambio se creó un abrigo que le cubría hasta las caderas, un pantalón grueso y unas botas largas hasta sus rodillas. Peridot se envolvió en un abrigo, botas, pantalón y bufanda verde, con guantes mullidos.

—Bien, es hora de partir—Mandó Jasper—Lapis, vuela y dinos qué ves desde arriba.

Lapislázuli expandió sus alas de agua y se impulsó hacia arriba, pero apenas había subido un metro, sus alas se congelaron y cayó al hielo de cara, si hubiese sido humana, se habría sacado los dientes, por suerte, no lo era, solamente se deslizó en el hielo hasta chocar con un árbol congelado, luego se intentó levantar, sus pies no podían mantener el equilibrio en el hielo y sus alas congeladas no podían volar. Escuchó la risa de Peridot, gruñó en desaprobación.

—Vamos, Lázuli ¡No puede ser tan difícil!—Se burló Peridot, transformando sus zapatos en patines para hielo—Creo que vi unos humanos con algo parecido a esto para el hielo... ¡Hacían algo así!

Bajó al hielo buscando patinar, pero no logró hacerlo, pues pronto cayó deslizándose, golpeando a Lapislázuli contra el árbol, de nuevo. La escuchó reírse.

—Dejen de tonterías y vamos—Reclamó Jasper, quien avanzaba sobre el hielo con sus patines, patinaba como siempre lo hubiese hecho—Hay una gema que evaporar.

Peridot fue alzada, Lapislázuli creó sus patines y se movió por el hielo con algo de dificultad pero sin mucho problema, así comenzaron a recorrer el lejano paisaje.

Lapislázuli no tardó en poder encontrar una forma de patinar bien, rápidamente se adelantó, girando y patinando hacia atrás, el frío la rodeaba y la envolvía haciéndola parecer una ninfa de hielo con dos grandes alas congeladas girando en las estelas de los copos que comenzaban a caer lentamente en la luz del día... o por lo menos así pretendía verse, pues en realidad giraba sin control locamente, golpeándose las alas congeladas y quebrándolas, los pedazos salieron volando e impactaron en la frente de Jasper, tumbándola contra el piso congelado.

—¡Let it go! ¡Let it go! ¡Can't hold you back anymore!—Cantó Lapislázuli algo desafinada al intentar mantener el equilibrio, girar, no romperse las alas y aparentar elegancia al mismo tiempo—¡Let it go! ¡Let it go! ¡Turn my back and slam the door! ¡And here i stand! ¡And here i'll stay! ¡Let it go! ¡Let it go! ¡The cold never bothered me anyway!...

Su canto fue interrumpido súbitamente cuando una bola de nieve le golpeó la espalda con brutal fuerza, ella cayó cara al hielo, sus ojos observaron muy por debajo el brillo inusual de una gema azul.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡Cantas como si te hubiesen roto la gema!—Exclamó Jasper.

Pero no prestó mucha atención a las palabras de Jasper, pues el brillo azul de la gema le atrapó un segundo y cómo ésta creaba grandes copos de nieve que se extendían muy profundamente. Sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando el hielo desde lo profundo se quebraba y mandaba hacia arriba una gran cantidad de filosas estalagmitas. Hincó, gritó, se resbaló y cayó deslizándose hacia sus dos amigas, que se cayeron por la colisión al mismo tiempo que aquellas púas heladas salían.

—¡La gema está abajo nuestro!—Avisó—Creo que es un zafiro corrupto.

—Je, perfecto—Exclamó Peridot, saliendo del cálido y tupido cabello de Jasper—¡Es momento de atacar!

—¿Dices que está abajo? ¡Yo me encargo!—Gritó Jasper, impulsándose para saltar alto y caer a perforar el hielo con su casco, pero se resbaló y cayó al hielo tontamente—Maldita gema...

—Claro, no podrás así—Peridot se burló—Tengo un plan ¡Ustedes distraiganla! Yo me encargaré de excavar para llegar a ella—Mandó, elevando todas sus armas con un dedo.

—Bien—Lapislázuli se incorporó—No puedo manejar este hielo, debe haber una forma de...

—Malachite—Pronunció Jasper, siseando, Lázuli abrió bien sus ojos—Ella podría con...

—¡No!—Exclamó en respuesta, empuñando sus manos—¡No me hagas formar a Malachite de nuevo, Jasper!

—¡Será diferente!

—¡No!

Estalagmitas salieron del hielo y las separaron, lanzándolas a cada una lejos. Lapislázuli intentó volar pero sus congeladas y quebradas alas solo le hicieron deslizarse tontamente de panza por el hielo. Jasper logró dar una vuelta en el aire y caer de pie, elegantemente.

El hielo que servía de suelo comenzó a temblar, volviéndose irregular y tronando cuando se rompía y se volvía a armar, Jasper fue alzada de nuevo pero ella aprovechó la altura y se dejó caer, invocó su casco en su cabeza e impactó con furia, atacó directamente el hielo, éste se estremeció pero no pareció suceder nada. Luego de intentar varias veces se dio cuenta que no daba resultado. Peridot gritó cuando fue atacada.

—¡Lapislázuli! —Bramó Jasper—¡Ayuda en algo!

—¡Eso intento! ¡Pero este hielo no se rompe y no me deja sacar agua! ¡Es imposible!

—¡Entreténganla!—Exclamó Peridot, intentando no romper el arma que creaba—¡Si es una gema aristócrata le gustará que le entretengan! ¡Canten o algo!

—¡¿Me crees una Perla?!—Se quejó Jasper.

—¡Solo haz algo!

Fue en ese punto que Lapislázuli y Jasper cruzaron miradas, la primera indecisa y con cierto resentimiento al escuchar la proposición de Malachite, la segunda, con indignación de tener que entretener a otra gema y ninguna, absolutamente ninguna, sabía qué hacer, hasta que Lapislázuli tomó aire y comenzó a decir algo que las dos se sabían por haber visto casi cincuenta veces el musical.

—Queridisimo papá y mamá...

—Mi querido padre—Continuó Jasper, palmeando su rostro.

 **—Ha habido cierta confusión sobre el alojamiento aquí en Shiz** —Comenzaron a cantar, juntas, con cuidado.

—Pero por supuesto que cuidaré a Nessa—Continuó Jasper, con su voz algo ronca.

—Pero, por supuesto, voy a levantar cabeza—Lapislázuli siguió, cantando en notas muy altas, incorporándose.

 **—Porque yo sé que te gustaría que te respondiera, sí—** Se miraron a los ojos, el dorado de Jasper resplandecía y el azul de Lapislázuli parecía oscurecerse más— **Ha habido algo de confusión, para que vea, mi compañera de cuarto es...**

—Excepcionalmente y sumamente peculiar y totalmente imposible de describir—La gema habló cautelosa y al mismo tiempo en un tono de burla hacia Jasper.

—¡Rubia!—Exclamó la cuarzo.

Se acercaron al darse cuenta que el hielo comenzaba a tranquilizarse, parecía que cantar sí funcionaba, así que con un poco más de confianza, Lapislázuli continuó.

—¿Qué es este sentimiento, tan repentino y nuevo?

—Lo sentí cuando te vi.

—Mi pulso se acelera.

—Mi cabeza se está tambaleando.

—Mi cara se pone roja.

 **—¿Qué es este sentimiento? Ferviente como una llama ¿Tiene un nombre?... Sí... ¡Odio! ¡Puramente odio!** —Se acercaron más, estando cara a cara.

—Por tu cara—La gema del agua golpeó ligeramente la nariz/gema de Jasper con su índice.

—¡Tu voz!

—Tu ropa—Se volteó para alejarse y su compañera la tomó del brazo y la volteó.

 **—Digamos que... ¡Lo odio todo de ti! Cada rasgo con sus pequeñas partes—** Tomaron ligera distancia, deslizándose en la nieve **—Hace que mi carne empiece a arrastrarse. Con solo puramente odio.**

Jasper patinó para acercarse a ella, pero Lázuli la esquivó rápido, giró y patinó de espalda viendo como era seguida, se dio la vuelta, cruzando, bailando mientras cantaba.

 **—Hay una euforia extraña. Un total odio tan profundo—** Estaban cada vez más cerca, patinando al mismo ritmo, Jasper logró tomarla de los brazos y las dos giraron extendiéndose cada una hacia atrás y agachándose mientras la velocidad aumentaba y ellas cantaban— **Es tan puro, es tan fuerte. Aunque debo reconocer que llegó tan rápido—** Se liberaron y cada una dio vueltas por separado para entonces retomar su danza sobre el hielo **—Aun así creo que durará—** Se detuvieron abruptamente, señalándose entre sí— **Y te voy a odiar... Y más odiar... por el resto de mi vida.**

Se dieron cuenta que estaban sonriendo, la situación era divertida y aunque la canción era una declaración de odio, no podían odiarse...

—Querida Galinda—Cantó Peridot de repente, algo que causó risa, pues todas las veces que la habían hecho ver el musical, había servido de algo—¡Eres demasiado buena! ¿Cómo la soportas? ¡Yo no creo que podría! ¡Ella es un terror! ¡Ella es un lastre! ¡Nosotros no pretendemos prejuzgar! Pero Galinda, eres un mártir.

—Bueno, estas cosas son enviadas para probarnos—Lapis dio una vuelta sobre si misma, moviendo sus manos como si manejase el agua congelada.

—Pobre Galinda, obligada a aguantar—Cantaba Peridot mientras Lapislázuli se alejaba patinando mientras danzaba alegre y divertidamente sobre el hielo—A alguien tan horrible—Jasper hizo una mueca y la siguió al mismo ritmo, bailando de igual manera—No te preocupes, estamos a tu lado. Compartimos tu odio.

Lapislázuli volteó repentina y se encontró frente a frente con Jasper, le colocó una mano en el pecho y las dos cantaron juntas.

 **—¿Qué es este sentimiento tan repentino y nuevo?**

—Puramente odio—Coreaba Peridot.

Lapislázuli se distanció de nuevo, extendiendo sus brazos y sintiendo las manos de Jasper en su cintura mientras las dos se deslizaban a gran velocidad.

 **—Lo sentí cuando te vi.**

—Por su cara, su voz, su ropa.

 **—Mi pulso se acelera, mi cabeza se está tambaleando.**

—Digamos que... ¡Lo odio todo de ti!

 **—¡Oh!—** Las dos saltaron al mismo tiempo y aterrizaron perfectamente sobre un pie, Jasper tomó a Lapislázuli de la mano y la trajo a su cuerpo **—¿Qué es este sentimiento?**

—Cada rasgo con sus pequeñas partes...

 **—¿Tiene un nombre?**

—Hace que mi carne empiece a arrastrarse.

 **—Sí...**

—Ah... ¡Odio!

Tomaron distancia, bailando entre ellas como si fuese una competencia de baile donde los propios contrincantes fuesen los integrantes de la misma pareja.

 **—¡Hay una euforia extraña!**

—¡Odio!

 **—Un total odio profundo—** Se acercaron mucho, tomándose de las manos y girando de nuevo **—¡Es tan puro, tan fuerte!**

—¡Odio! ¡Tan fuerte!

 **—Aunque debo reconocer que llegó rápido—** Se soltaron, girando sobre si mismas sin alejarse la una de la otra— **Aún así creo que va a durar. Y te voy a odiar, por el resto de mi vida, un odio profundo, un odio hacia ti—** Jasper tomó a Lázuli y la lanzó al aire, ésta giró y fue recibida por los brazos de la cuarzo, quien la sostuvo fuerte **—¡Por el resto de mi vida!**

Un brillo fuerte se desprendió de las dos gemas y sus cuerpos físicos se volvieron únicamente luz, las piedras flotaron deleitándose a la luz del sol y pronto una figura monstruosa apareció, para el horror de Peridot, quien gritó asustada, allí estaba de nuevo, inmensa, verde y tóxica, Malachite.

Malachite emitió una carcajada diabólica y con sus brazos golpeó el profundo y ya calmado hielo, quebrándolo casi en su totalidad. Peridot vio el momento perfecto y usó su arma recién realizada, un muy gran láser, cual golpeó con el rayo caliente la última y más gruesa capa que protegía la gema. Ésta se liberó como si lo hubiese esperado mucho tiempo y generó una forma física de hielo, grande y pesada que parecía un gigante helado. Peridot se alejó y Malachite tronó sus dedos, de todos sus miembros, arremetió contra la gema corrompida enrollando su cuerpo, la lanzó contra el suelo, luego expandió sus alas, voló alto e invocó su casco, para lanzarse en picada y destrozar el cuerpo de la gema.

Peridot llegó corriendo y encapsuló la piedra en una burbuja verde, luego la hizo desaparecer. Malachite celebró riéndose.

 **—¡Nadie nos vencerá!—** Se escuchó ligeramente la doble voz, luego la fusión pareció perturbarse— **¿Nos? ¡No! ¡Yo! ¡No nosotras! ¡Yo!—** Pareció pelearse consigo misma, desestabilizando el hielo de nuevo, cubrió su rostro desesperada mientras se desestabilizaba **—¡Soy Malachite! ¡No! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Yo! ¡Nosotras! ¡Yo! ¡VETE!**

La fusión brilló y Jasper cayó al hielo, Lapislázuli a su lado. Las dos se levantaron rápido discutiendo, peleándose entre sí, luego, al ver el profundo silencio que había a parte de ellas, voltearon a ver a Peridot para que diera una opinión al respecto, quedaron estupefactas. Peridot era atravesada por varias púas de hielo formada por Malachite antes de desfusionarse. La gema verde se evaporó y la piedra cayó al hielo.

Horas pasaron, estaban las dos juntas en el mueble, miraban la piedra verde triangular sin poder creer lo que habían hecho, ahora estaban impacientes, parecía que Peridot nunca se regeneraría.

Hubo un brillo, ellas se echaron hacia adelante, a la piedra, expectantes de lo que sucedería sin ver que grandes cantidades de metal flotaban sobre sus cabezas y en un momento preciso, éstas cayeron sobre ellas aplastándolas. La gema verde formó un cuerpo, con su cabello romboide y su visor, su ropa, verde, era de una sola pieza, color verde, con unos shorts pegados hasta las rodillas y zapatos verdes, el cuello de su ropa hacía una forma de estrella y otra estrella, amarilla, se dibujaba en su abdomen. Peridot hizo una mueca, se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo:

—Tontas.

* * *

He vuelto, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Pues para quien no sepa, la canción es "What is this feeling?" del musical de Wicked, decidí poner la letra en español subtitulado porque me daba ladilla ponerla en inglés o la versión mexicana, y bueno, también la canción "Let it go" de Frozen, que debido a que quería ser neutra con lo de la versión latina y versión española, decidí colocarla en inglés. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap!

¿Saben? Definitivamente no volveré a hacer una historia con capítulos autoconclusivos, pues es un poco pesado pensar en algo autoconclusivo que sea agradable y que al momento de escribir no se me borre. Por otro lado, he tenido dificultades porque siempre he tenido muchas ideas que batallan en mi cabeza, pero nunca escribiré y siempre plantearé lo que en un último momento se me ocurre, además, siempre escribo un poco, voy a guardar y se va el internet (y pierdo lo escrito) o cambio de pestaña y al volver, se reinicia la vaina esta y pierdo lo escrito, entonces me da rabia y lo cierro o escribo otra cosa ¡Pero qué va! Pues por esto siempre me tardo más con esta historia, que por cierto, no le falta tanto para su final.

Hasta luego.


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA: EL CAP. CONTIENE HUMOR NEGRO, SOBRE MUERTES, POR FAVOR, SI NO LE GUSTA, NO LO LEA, AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAP. QUE VIENE HARÉ UN RESUMEN DE ÉSTE, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPE, NO SE PERDERÁ DE GRAN COSA. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **'Despedidas. Parte I'**

— **¡AAAHHHH!**

Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras observaban cada una los papeles que sostenían, eran tres y cada cual tenía la terrible realidad que ahora enfrentaban: Habían sido despedidas de sus trabajos. Jasper gruñó, rompiendo el papel con sus manos y luego tragándoselo con ira, para entonces abrir la puerta del granero y salir.

Lapislázuli arrugó el papel y sin decir mayor cosa, siguió a Jasper hacia afuera mientras Peridot terminaba de leer las explicaciones de su despido sin entender mayor cosa y concluyendo que los humanos eran lo más incomprensible que había en el universo. Salió también, uniéndose a sus dos amigas y compañeras de equipo en su baño de sol lleno de desagrado, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Lapislázuli mencionó:

—¿Por qué estamos así? ¡Somos gemas! No necesitamos ningún artefacto humano, tampoco necesitamos comer. Estaremos bien.

***Dos semanas después***

—¡MALDITA SEA NO SE LLEVEN ESA MIERDAAA!—Gritó Jasper, viendo como sacaban el sillón del granero, junto con el televisor y la antena de la televisión satelital—¡HOY JUEGAN LAS ÁGUILAS PENDEJOS DE MIERDA! ¡NOO!—Sus venas se marcaban en su cuello mientras todo pasaba por las puertas del granero—¡QUE NO HAYA PAGADO LA TELEVISIÓN NO TE PERMITE LLEVARTE ESAS COSAS, IGUALADO! ¡ESTAS HABLANDO CON UNA CUARZO ÉLITE!—Lo siguió hacia la camioneta, apretando su vaso de jugo, que fue arrebatado también, ellos se fueron—¡ESE JUGO NO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATOOO!

—¡No pagaré eso!—Gritó Lapislázuli, a unos metros frente a unos policías—¡El cielo es libre!

—Claro que no, hay rutas de vuelo y usted, señorita, estaba volando por lugares no perteneciente a esas rutas y sin controladores. Está multada y por lo que veo, no ha pagado las multas continuamente puestas estas últimas semanas.

—Perdí mi trabajo—Explicó con amargura—¡No tengo dinero! ¡Soy una gema de miles de años!

—Pues, señorita, consigase otro trabajo. Le pondré una multa por volar y otra multa por no pagar sus multas y una multa por gritarme—Él le dio a ella unos papeles.

—¡¿Más de cincuenta mil dolares?! ¡Pudrase!

—¡Le pondré cinco mil más por eso!

Lapislázuli gruñó, se puso más azul que antes mientras apretaba sus manos y su cabello levitaba, el agua del estanque comenzó a alzarse para ahogar al oficial.

Por otro lado, Peridot se agarraba de la pierna de los trabajadores que cortaban la electricidad del granero, se llevaban el cableado de incluso, los aparatos que ella usaba para la detección de gemas corruptas. Unas personas se llevaban sus consolas de videojuegos.

—¡Todos menos eso! ¡Lo pagaré! ¡Maldito humano lo pagaré! ¡Lo pagaré! ¡ARRGHHH!

Comenzó a hacer un berrinche mientras se llevaban sus cosas, se agarró del carro que se llevaba sus cosas mientras, al mismo tiempo que el camión del agua se llevaba el agua que Lapislázuli intentaba controlar, la alberca quedó seca. Pronto, el granero no era nada más que madera y termitas, habían quedado sin nada.

Al anochecer ellas se sentaron en el centro del granero, en el suelo, mirándose las caras. Una a otras.

—No importa, somos gemas—Sollozó Peridot—No necesitamos nada de eso... Además, nos queda ¡Esto!—Sacó un yesquero y una vela, cual prendió, fueron alumbradas—Es perfecto para dar luz sin gastar energía y...—El yesquero fue quitado de sus manos por un hombre y luego la vela, él se fue—¡EY!—Gruñó, se cruzó de brazos.

—No creí decirlo, pero... realmente necesitamos un trabajo—Lapislázuli abrazó sus piernas viendo la luz encendida de la gema de Jasper—Tengo como cien mil dólares que pagar...

—Hoy jugaban las águilas—Se lamentó la cuarzo—Será que mañana busque algo...

—Yo solo... ah, bien, mañana intentaré encontrar algo, no puedo creer que me quitaran hasta la luz ¡No sabía que pagaba luz! ¡Además recibí un mensaje del banco! ¡Que debo! ¡Tengo saldo negativo en mi cuenta y ni siquiera tengo tarjeta de crédito!—Exclamó Peridot, dejándose caer al suelo—Tal vez si le pido a Steven ...

—No—La gema del agua negó—¡No podemos depender de él! ¡Se supone que debemos ser independientes!

—Arg, Lapis tiene razón—Jasper giró sus ojos—Bien, bien. Descansemos esto y saldremos mañana.

La luz se apagó y eso finalizó su día.

La mañana comenzó y cada quien agarró sus cosas, fueron hacia el portal y aparecieron en el templo, saludaron y luego se fueron hacia al ciudad, cada quien por su lado para buscar empleo.

Lapislázuli había llegado a otra ciudad a través del transporte público, pues ya no volaría por el interno e inconfesable miedo de que la volvieran a multar, había armado un curriculum al ver que en un hospital requerían una enfermera, ahora estaba allí, con una sonrisa forzada mientras hacía la entrevista.

—Entonces dices que trabajar en emergencias fue tu sueño desde niña...

—¡Sí!—Contestó.

—Bueno, has pasado la entrevista, comenzarás hoy, ponte tu uniforme y ve a Emergencias.

Ella se levantó, bastante aliviada y al mismo tiempo tensa, pues no sabía bien si quiera qué hacía una enfermera, se había sorprendido de haber inventado de las respuestas correctas, ya estaba allí, debía trabajar. Se colocó la ropa indicaba con desagrado, salió con las demás esperando que alguien le explicara algo de lo que haría, entonces la doctora de emergencias le llegó diciendo.

—Ponle al paciente de la camilla 12 esta Oxitetraciclina, debes ponerle la vía y en la camilla 5 limpia con yodo el contorno de la herida al paciente.

La doctora se fue y Lapislázuli se tardó media hora en encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba la Oxitetraciclina y el yodo, se tardó en buscar las inyectadoras, gasas, entre otras cosas. Luego llegó a la camilla doce dónde había una persona recostada, tomó la inyectadora y miró los embaces que traía, a simple vista el oxitetraciclina tenía el mismo color que el yodo, no leyó la etiqueta, así que agarró el primer frasco, tomó veinte ml del líquido oscuro y luego al paciente, que había palidecido al verla.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

—¿Te conozco?—Ella dudó, recordando que una de las enfermeras extrañada le había 'recordado' como inyectar intravenosa.

—Eres la misma loca que vuela y ha destruido mi ciudad un par de veces ¡Sal de aquí demonio!

Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo desmayarse en la camilla. Entonces le tomó el brazo, le colocó el torniquete e intentó, intentó e intentó colocarle la vía, aunque terminó introduciendo la aguja de la jeringa con el líquido oscuro que ella suponía que era oxcitetraciclina. Colocó los veinte ml y salió satisfecha, llevándose el torniquete. Fue a la camilla cinco, dejó el pote ya usado en una mesa y se fue con el herido, vio la herida y agarró el pote, dándose cuenta que necesitaba la inyectadora para sacar lo que ella creía yodo, así que tomó una en la mesa y cercana y sacó un poco, cuando lo fue a echar en la herida, escuchó.

—¿Me vas a echar Oxitetraciclina directo en la herida?

—¿Esto no es yodo?—Preguntó, abriendo sus ojos mientras caía en su error.

—Eso dice Oxitetraciclina...

Lapislázuli miró el frasco y comenzó a escuchar el revuelo de afuera, donde el paciente de la camilla 12 padecía un ataque de no sabía qué, no se escuchaba bien. Dejó la oxitetraciclina en el suelo, la jeringa la tiró a una mesa y se fue corriendo sin ser vista aprovechando que todos estaban consternados por el paciente. No supo más de él.

Por otro lado, Peridot llegó desesperada a una última opción, esperaba no escuchar lo mismo que había escuchado antes...

—No contratamos a menores.

—¡Pero te potencio en edad! ¡TONTO!

Gritó, saliendo enojada del lugar, comenzando a caminar por la calle. Tenía su curriculum en la mano y pateaba una piedra hacia el frente. Se detuvo en una esquina un segundo antes que dos camiones chocaran. Sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta que ella podía arreglar la situación con sus poderes de metal, analizó bien la posición de los dos vehículos, destrozados y uno botando gasolina...

—Uhm, creo que podré.

Llevó sus manos hacia frente su rostro y comenzó a alzarlas con esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo, sentía la fuerza de los vehículos en su cuerpo, pero hizo presión a sí misma, logrando alzarlos lentamente, estaban mediados en el aire cuando las personas que estaban allí dentro se cayeron al suelo. Peridot se asustó, uno de los camiones se le cayó encima de la persona. Se cubrió su boca con su mano y luego alzó el camión esperando que la persona estuviese bien, pero se asustó al ver algo en el suelo que no parecía, ni remotamente, la misma persona que cayó, entró en ligero pánico buscando mejorar la situación pero el segundo camión, el que botaba la gasolina, se cayó... un segundo después explotó.

Peridot fue lanzada al suelo a cierta distancia y observó el fuego.

—Ok, esto no es lo que creí que sucedería...

—¡FUE ELLA LA QUE CAUSÓ LA EXPLOSIÓN!

Escuchó, la apuntaban. Peridot tembló, policías, bomberos, ambulancias llegaban, pronto empezó a ser perseguida, ella corrió...

Después de quince minutos corriendo, cruzó una esquina y chocó contra alguien, las dos cayeron en la acera y al ver al frente, la distinguió:

—¿Lapis?

—¿Peridot?

—¿Huías?

—Creo que maté a alguien por inyectarle 20ml de yodo intravenosa... ¡Me está persiguiendo la policía!

—Creo que maté a otras personas por hacer explotar a dos camiones ¡También me persiguen!

—¡Huyamos juntas y encontremos a Jasper!

Se levantaron y desviaron su camino, cruzaron varias cuadras antes de toparse con la cárcel, se iban a alejar cuando un fuerte estruendo hizo temblar hasta el suelo y entonces, los muros de la cárcel cedieron, todo se derrumbó y vieron a la cuarzo salir en su giro rápido huyendo de miles y miles de disparos. Muchos maleantes escaparon con armas y dispararon a diestra y siniestra a quien fuese que estuviese cerca. El derrumbe de parte de la cárcel causó una explosión, las instalaciones se llenaron de fuego.

Jasper se detuvo y golpeó un guardia con fuerza haciéndole girar la cabeza en 306 grados antes de que cayera al suelo, muerto. Vio entonces a Peridot y a Lapislázuli a la distancia y huyó hacia ellas.

—Bien ¡Ahora somos las tres unas fugitivas! ¡Escapemos!

Mandó Peridot. siendo alzada por Jasper y escondida en la melena de ésta.

Las tres gemas corrieron hacia cualquier otro lugar lejos, saliendo de la ciudad.

* * *

Uffss, humor negro. A decir verdad, amo el humor negro, pesado, degradante, ese bien mierda que no tiene perdón, así que dije ¿Por qué no hacer uno en la historia más delirante que tengo? Sé que a muchos le habrá parecido feo, injusto y malo, pero me ha divertido hacerlo. No me odien.

¡Disfrútenlo!


	11. Chapter 11

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Jasper, Peridot y Lapislázuli son despedidas de sus trabajos, sin dinero son despojadas de sus cosas al no poder pagarlas, deciden entonces buscar un empleo aunque ésto realmente no resulta como lo planean, ahora, perseguidas y prófugas, deben encontrar algo de dinero, rápido._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **"Dinero"**

El sonido de las sirenas se sentía a los lejos, Lapislázuli apretaba el volante en la oscuridad mientras la emisora de la noticia se escuchaba en forma suave, Peridot estaba a su lado, escuchando atentamente a la señal para poder arrancar. Entonces las noticias fueron interrumpidas por una canción...

 _Where have all the good men gone, a_ _nd where are all the gods?_

Lapislázuli entrecerró sus ojos azules, antes ya había escuchado esa canción en una película infantil divertida. Sus manos sudaban si es que las gemas podían sudar.

 _Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds?_

Tragó fuerte, apretó con más rudeza el volante y presionó con su pie el piso del carro para liberar tensión y ansiedad de querer huir a toda velocidad del lugar.

 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

El fuerte sonido de pisadas conocidas se hicieron cercanos al mismo tiempo que las sirenas aumentaban su volumen, los ojos de Peridot parecieron brillar en la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que ésta exclamaba:

—¡Arranca!

 _I need a hero._

Apretó el acelerador saliendo del callejón en el cual estaban escondidas y cruzó casi chocando con unos carros, se puso en marcha a toda velocidad en la carretera nocturna de la ciudad.

 _I_ ' _m holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

Estaba por el canal de sentido contrario, esquivó vehículos de todos los tamaños, zigzagueando bruscamente mientras Peridot se agarraba de cualquier parte del carro. Ella se mantuvo fija en el frente para no chocar y en la velocidad, iba a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

 _He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

Pudo ver la melena conocida de Jasper a la distancia. Apretó el acelerador pues detrás las sirenas se veían brillantes opacando la luz pública.

I _need a hero, i'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

—A la derecha.

Cruzó sin pensar y sin siquiera ver si la esquina realmente estaba allí, el carro cayó en un hueco, Lapislázuli fue dada contra el techo y contra el mueble antes de si quiera poder reaccionar, pero se recompuso rápido. La calle estaba oscura pero por allí se salía a la autopista.

 _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life._

Habían unos edificios cercanos, pudo vislumbrar esa silueta a lo alto que se lanzaba de pie mientras el cabello claro brillaba con la luz de la luna. Pasó veloz y por el retrovisor observó la observó aterrizar dejando un gran hueco en la calle, pronto la observó acercarse, el carro se estremeció cuando esa gran mano de cuarzo se agarró de la maleta y se impulsó hacia adentro, rompiendo el techo y cayendo en el asiento de atrás. Jasper había llegado con el botín.

 _Larger than life._

Dieron con la autopista, las fragantes luces nocturnas les iluminaban el camino vacío, el sonido de la música de fondo y de las pistolas cargándose se atenuaban con la llegada de las patrullas que las perseguían. Peridot sacó sus dos pistolas láser y se asomó por la ventana. Apuntó rápido y comenzó a disparar, un arma en cada mano mientras Lapislázuli conducía en exceso de velocidad.

 _Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy._

Los disparos opacaban por momentos la canción, pero para la conductora aquello era suficiente, la música en sus oídos la podía aturdir con tantos ruidos derredor. Una bala impactó con el vidrio de atrás del automóvil, generó un gran susto.

 _Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me._

Jasper sacó de debajo del cojín de atrás una metralla cual cargó rápidamente, se irguió saliendo por el hueco del techo recién hecho e invocó su casco para proteger su gema, los disparos le rozaban pero ella era una cuarzo, una guerrera milenaria que no sucumbiría tan fácilmente a armas humanas. Apuntó y comenzó a disparar.

 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

El carro dejaba su marca en la carretera de la autopista, las llantas marcadas y desgastándose como si le estuviesen prendiendo en fuego, todo avanzaba muy rápido y para Lapislázuli, todo era muy lento aunque no podía distinguirse los alrededores por la velocidad. Giró en la oscuridad de la noche pasando por la isla que separaba los dos canales de la autopista, llegó al canal que iba en sentido contrario y giró el volante a suma velocidad con fuerzo cambiando bruscamente la dirección para regresarse. Peridot gritó aferrándose a la ventana, Jasper no dejaba de disparar.

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea._

Iba por el carril izquierdo, sabía bien donde iba, pasaba los carros como si no hubiese un mañana mientras el sonido del motor rugía rompiendo con el poco muerto silencio que ya había, los disparos de Peridot, la metralla, los gritos, las sirenas, la canción, ella misma girando el volante, todo, todo estaba tan intenso en su gema que sentía que la presión la evaporaría.

 _I would swear that there's someone somewhere, watching me._

 _Through the wind and the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood, i can feel his approach like the fire in my blood._

Fue como un suspiro, habían llegado al área acordada, sus ojos se iluminaron en azul mientras la luz lunar daba con ella. Peridot entró al automóvil y se fue hacia atrás, escalando a Jasper.

 _Like the fire in my blood._

 _Like the fire in my blood._

 _Like the fire in my blood._

La gema verde alzó sus brazos al pasar por dentro de un túnel en la ciudad, todos los sonidos allí producían eco, ya las patrullas no se escuchaban pero la canción parecía ser ahora lo más fuerte que había en el ambiente, el viento movía el cabello de la rubia hacia atrás mientras las luces iluminaban su visor y ojos aparentemente verdosos. La luz del final del túnel.

 _Like the fire in my blood._

Salieron. En el aire había una gran cantidad de metrallas, pistolas láseres, revólveres que Peridot manejaba con sus poderes mientras que por los laterales en la autopista comenzaban a aparecer más patrullas que las perseguían, la gema verde empezó a disparar todas a la vez.

Jasper también ayudaba y ahora todos esos sonidos colapsarían el ambiente. Lapislázuli tomó un camino nuevo que tenía un cartel que prohibía el paso, lo derrumbó entró por allí mientras las patrullas llegaban a carretera, alcanzándolas. Pronto vio el inicio de un puente y avanzó por allí, encontrándose que el puente no estaba terminado. No dudó en qué hacer, apretó el acelerador aunque sabía que ya no podía acelerar más, comenzó a subir sintiendo helicópteros acercarse, sonrió con malicia y el carro al llegar al final se elevó hacia el cielo mientras dos alas de aguas le salían de las puertas y los elevaban por los aires.

—¡No creo que podamos con el helicóptero!—Exclamó Peridot.

—Yo me encargo...

 _Hero_

Exclamó ella, retirándose del puesto del conductor al mismo tiempo que Peridot la suplía. Jasper se adentró al mueble de nuevo y Lapislázuli se asomó, el viento dio con su rostro, su cabello se movía hiperactivo hacia todos lados y ella con una mano apuntó al helicóptero mientras una columna de agua subía violentamente y golpeaba la nave.

 _I need a hero._

Cayeron al otro lado del puente siguiendo la carretera esta vez algo rural, ya allí nadie los perseguía, todo había sido dejado atrás y ahora sí ellas se internaron en la oscuridad de la noche solo con el sonido del viento y la canción que todavía sonaba en la radio.

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, and he's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life._

Nunca habían visto una luna tan preciosa mientras manejaban, el cielo lleno de estrellas les alumbraba a través del nuevo 'convertible' endógeno que había hecho Jasper al quitar el techo. Peridot manejaba con una sornisa y Lapislázuli disfrutaba de la tranquilidad.

 _Hero_

 _And he's gotta be strong, a_ _nd he's gotta be fast, a_ _nd he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

 _I need a hero_

Habían llegado al granero, Jasper vació las grandes bolsas llenas de dinero al suelo sintiendo que nadaban en un mar de billetes. Rieron contando todo lo que tenían y lanzándose los papeles verdes en el rostro. Respiraron profundo y se acostaron discutiendo todo lo que podían hacer con tantos billetes, juegos, películas, entradas para los juegos, comprarse todo Jersey y destruirlo porque sí. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—No me parece lo que hacen.

La voz de Steven las sobresaltó, voltearon a la oscuridad debajo de las escaleras y lo encontraron allí ensombrecido en decepción.

—Steven...—Lapislázuli se incorporó sobre sus pies.

—¿Qué creen que hacen?—Cuestionó él, apretando los dientes.

—Recuperando lo que es nuestro por derecho—Peridot contestó, cruzándose de brazos—Salvamos la tierra muchas veces ¡Merecemos recompensa!

—¡Ver a las personas a salvo y bien debe ser su recompensa! ¡No esto!

—Pues me parece que la mejor recompensa es una recompensa—Contestó ésta, llevando sus manos hacia sus lados siendo palmeada por Lapislázuli y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

—¡Patrañas!—Exclamó Steven—¡¿Qué les ha sucedido?! ¡¿Todo esto lo hacen por el dinero?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Hacen cosas malas y saben que es así pues rompieron el portal al granero quizás hace cuánto tiempo!—Las tres gemas quedaron calladas ante eso—¿Roban? ¡¿es en serio?! ¡¿ROBAN?! ¡Han causado muchos desastres en el país y disfrutan todo por... este sucio dinero! ¡Ustedes no protegen la ciudad! ¡No buscan ayudar a los demás ni a las gemas corrompidas! ¡USTEDES NO SON CRYSTAL GEMS!—Les gritó furioso—Solo son... criminales ¡La próxima vez que hagan algo le contaré a las chicas y nosotros... nosotros...! ¡Las evaporaremos y las encapsularemos pues son peor que las diamantes y que todo el planeta hogar!

Él corrió hacia afuera, León allí esperaba para llevárselo.

Ellas se miraron las caras con cierta depresión, luego el dinero y el silencio abundó, fue luego de varios minuto de recapacitar que Jasper comentó:

—Creo que hemos estado haciendo algo mal.

* * *

¡Hola! He aquí con el cap. 11, que realmente iba a ser más largo pero pensé mejor dividirlo en dos, así se haría más largo el fic y tendría más drama (?), algo así para el arco final pues ya la historia está terminando. El cap que viene sería el final (Cap. 12) y haría una ñapa (Cap.13) o por lo menos así tengo pensado por el momento. Decidí que así sería mejor porque originalmente éste iba a tener muchas canciones además de Holding out for hero de Bonnie Taylor pero versión Shrek 2 que me parece más cómica(Candyman de Christina aguilera, Todos me miran de Gloria trevi y Vive la vida Loca de Ricky Martin pero la versión shrek 2) y me quedaría una cosa super largar. Aún así intentaré poner todas en el cap que viene.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

 **'Las gemas del granero'**

Lo habían devuelto todo, cada centavo obtenido y cada cosa robada, todo estaba siendo regresado a sus respectivos dueños, incluso el automóvil usado para el robo fue devuelto, ahora ellas estaban sin nada más que ellas mismas intentando recordar como eran esas vidas de gemas donde no necesitaban ningún artefacto humano, habría sido una vida maravillosa para ellas aunque ahora estaban más que acostumbradas a un mundo humanizado.

Lapislázuli se sentó en la acera, abrazaba sus piernas y miraba los programas televisivos que tenían los televisores de exhibición en la tienda del frente, suspiró amargada recordando haber perdido la secuencia de sus series e inclusive las revistas y libros que tanto leía.

—Mis juegos—Se quejó Peridot con sus ojos húmedos—Esto es terrible, debemos hacer algo ¡Antes obtuvimos un trabajo! ¡¿Por qué no ahora?!

—Porque ya todos saben que somos delincuentes—Contestó Jasper, amarga como el café sin azúcar—Debemos redimir nuestro nombre antes de pensar en obtener un empleo.

—¿Cómo redimiremos?

—Debemos ser buenas, ciudadanas excepcionales, nada como lo que fuimos al llegar aquí, debemos ser... perfectas.

—Es una tontería—Comentó Lapislázuli—sigo creyendo que los terrícolas deberían ser más considerados.

—Igual—Peridot hizo una mueca, cruzándose brazos—Pero qué más, ¡Debemos ser buenas ciudadanas! Así que equipo beta—Alzó su índice al cielo—¡Seamos buenas ciudadanas!

—¿Cómo lo seremos?—Cuestionó Lapislázuli.

—Fíjate allí—Peridot señaló un niño que buscaba escalar un árbol—Necesita algo de arriba ¡Te mostraré lo buena ciudadana que se puede ser!

Lapislázuli y Jasper se quedaron viendo a Peridot caminar al árbol y al niño, pareció que cruzaron unas cuantas palabras antes que la gema verde subiese por el tronco hasta perderse en las ramas por más de un minuto, luego una pelota salió de entre las ramas como un proyectil que golpeó al niño en la cabeza, éste cayó al suelo derramando un hilo de sangre, la pelota rebotó y cayó a la calle, el niño se levantó algo mareado y corrió hacia la carretera, tomó la pelota con una mano. Las dos espectadoras detectaron un automóvil a gran velocidad y gritaron para alertar, sus voces no fueron escuchadas, ellas cerraron sus ojos y al abrirlo el niño había desaparecido y solo había un camino de sangre.

Peridot se acercó satisfecha por su buena acción.

—¿Ven? ¡Así se hace!—Exclamó con una sonrisa—¡El minihumano se emocionó tanto que se fue de inmediato a decirle a todos lo buena que he sido!

—Peridot... el niño no...—Decía Jasper, quien fue callada por Lázuli, quien entonces le murmuró.

—No se lo digas.

—¿Y qué esperan?—La gema verde continuó—¡Hagan algo bueno! ¡No se queden ahí como unas tontas!

Jasper y Lapislázuli se movieron de inmediato y caminaron por la calle buscando algo en lo que ayudar. En un punto la gema cuarzo observó a una anciana intentando cruzar en un semáforo pero nadie parecía querer respetar la luz roja.

—¿Le ayudo en algo, señora?

—Solo si puedes detener el paso de los vehículos.

—¡Já! ¡Claro que puedo!—Exclamó—¡Soy Jasper! ¡Élite de las élites en las cuarzos!

Se movió a la mitad de la calle esquivando unos carros, se preparó para sujetar una gandola, preparó sus manos e ignoró el sonido de las cornetas, posicionó sus piernas y sintió el vehículo contra sus manos, lo detuvo sin siquiera moverse un centímetro y luego, con brusquedad, lo giró creando un muro en la avenida que imposibilitaba el pase de los carros. Orgullosa caminó hacia la señora, la alzó en sus brazos y caminó al otro lado de la calle sin prestar atención a los insultos y taponamiento vial.

—¡Todo listo y sin ningún problema!

Exclamó al dejarla en la acera, saltó entonces con fuerza hacia el cielo desapareciendo a la distancia.

Después de haber recorrido un buen rato, Lapislázuli se resignó que nadie necesitaba su ayuda así que se sentó en una banca a observar el paisaje urbano de la ciudad, suspiró mientras la decepción la invadía y un mechón azul de cabello caía a su nariz. Exhaló. No podría redimirse de sus actos y no podría demostrarle a Steven que verdaderamente había cambiado, que ya no era una criminal, apoyó su rostro en sus manos y sus codos en sus muslos mientras pensaba como solventar la situación.

Hubo un ruido, ella levantó la mirada y como si fuese casualidad en un departamento cercano se desprendía una nube de humo negro espeso que manchaba el cielo, se sobresaltó mientras observaba a varios reunirse y exclamar.

—¡Se incendia el departamento!

Supo que era su oportunidad, se levantó de la banca, expandió sus alas de agua y subió al cielo, de allí podía ver el fuego extenderse así que llevó sus manos hacia arriba mientras su cabello se movía con el viento, todas las tomas de agua estallaron bajo ella y el agua a alta presión se unió en un solo río ascendente que envolvió el edificio y entró por la ventana del departamento incendiándose. Hubo estallidos por toda la construcción, cortocircuitos y más, el fuego se extendió y ella dejó el agua fluir por todo el lugar calmando el fuego y dejando más daño de lo que podía pensar, pues según ella, había hecho un buen trabajo.

—¡Sí!—Celebró y se fue buscando a sus dos compañeras para darle la buena noticia.

A lo largo de una hora fue haciendo más 'buenos actos' y demostrando lo buena ciudadana que era, Peridot estaba orgullosa de la situación así que llegó a la calle de videojuegos y miró unas consolas que allí se encontraban en exhibición, pegó una mano al vidrio deseosa de comprarlos.

—¡Peridot!—Volteó hacia arriba y vio a Lapislázuli aterrizar—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio, Lázuli?—Habló confiada—Observó lo que podré comprarme cuando los humanos puedan apreciar mi superioridad y mi buena actitud. Je, sé que será pronto ¡He hecho tantas cosas buenas!

—No más que yo—Habló una voz confiada detrás, volteó, era Jasper sonriente—Soy élite, enana.

—Hemos hecho cosas que nadie ha hecho—Interrumpió Lapislázuli—Por ello creo que las tres...

El sonido de las sirenas le hizo callarse, vieron sin comprender cuando carros y carros policías la rodeaban y las mandaban llevar manos hacia arriba. Jasper frunció el entrecejo de inmediato y dio pasos al frente para poder enfrentar la situación.

—¡¿Qué se suponen que hacen?!

—¡Se les recomienda colaborar o tendremos que usar la fuerza!

—¡¿Fuerza?! ¡Yo les enseñaré...!

—¡No!—Exclamó Peridot—Detente...—La gema verde pasó adelante—Ha de ser un error para que nos traten como criminales... ¡Hemos estado haciendo buenos actos todo el día!

—¡Se les ha culpado por diversos daños en toda la ciudad, quedan detenidas!

—Eso no puede ser...—Lapis exclamó.

—¡Colaboren o disparamos!

Se miraron los rostros comunicándose con sus ojos y luego cada una aceptó la realidad de la situación. Entraron al vehículo para ser trasladada hacia la comisaría. Ninguna habló por gran parte del trayecto, fue después de varias cuadras cuando pasaron por un lado de una alcantarilla cuando la tapa de ésta fue expulsada hacia arriba mientras un gran chorro de agua salía, todas las demás tapas hicieron lo mismo. Peridot y Jasper miraron a Lapislázuli.

—Juro que no soy yo.

La gema exclamó, sintió cuando el vehículo se detuvo. El agua se volvió hielo y cayó roto a la tierra, luego comenzó a explotar los postes de energía y el cielo se oscureció. Una criatura, lo que parecía un ave gigante surcando los cielos con más de una gema en su cuerpo, era un monstruo-gema, un experimento fallido que lanzaba fuego por la boca, congelaba y hacía subir el agua.

Salieron del vehículo. Peridot entonces levantó su dedo señalando la criatura y exclamó.

—¡Crystal Gems beta! ¡Al ataque!

Quizás fue la voz o simple casualidad, la gema monstruo pareció dirigir sus siete ojos a ellas y las mantuvo fijamente en su trayecto. Ellas se prepararon para un ataque de cualquier elemento de esa poderosa criatura. Un alarido, el agua comenzó a alzarse de nuevo y Lapislázuli prontamente llevó sus brazos a los lados al mismo tiempo que su cabello comenzaba a moverse, detuvo el ataque. La gema monstruo se lanzó en picada y Jasper saltó alto, atajándole el pico y cerrándolo con sus fuertes brazos mientras caía, sus pies le dieron apoyo en la carretera.

El ave se envolvió de fuego, turbio, espeso y maldito fuego que comenzó a extenderse a los edificios. El agua salió de las tuberías, alcantarillas y demás, envolvió el ave al mismo tiempo que Peridot sacaba sus láseres de su gema y comenzaba a disparar. El agua se volvió hielo y se quebró, la gema monstruo empujó a Jasper con su pico hacia arriba, la lanzó al cielo y subió volando para comérsela. Las tapas de alcantarillas se alzaron formando una escalera que se iba articulando conforme Peridot pasaba por allí corriendo mientras disparaba hacia arriba. Lapislázuli la pasó volando a gran velocidad y alzando un brazo de agua que atrapó a la criatura, ésta brilló y empezó a emitir rayos que caían a cualquier lado de la ciudad, desde tierra hasta escuelas y hospitales, grandes artefactos de metal se elevaron, Peridot los levantaba sobrepasando sus propios limites, los rayos se desviaban a esos artefactos que funcionaban como pararrayos.

Jasper cayó encimad el ave y la tomó por las plumas, la jaló con fuerza mientras se dirigía buscando la ubicación de la gema para poder evaporarla, el ave se movió brusca y la tiró hacia la calle. Jasper miró la carretera, su casco apareció en su cabeza y enfurecida se enrolló en sí misma y aterrizó en su giro rápido impulsándose hacia el cielo de nuevo con tanta fuerza que pareció volar, golpeó al ave en el pecho y ésta arrojó grandes picos de hielo a toda la ciudad. Lapislázuli alzó grandes cantidades de agua en donde encapsuló cada pico para luego bajarlos a tierra.

El ave monstruo subió más y voló rápido buscando escapar, Jasper aterrizó en una de las plataformas flotantes de Peridot, la sintió llegar a su lado disparando con los láseres aunque ya el ave estaba lejos y Lapislázuli era quien le iba atrás buscando detenerla.

—¡Peridot!—Gritó la cuarzo, tomándola del brazo—¡VE!

La lanzó con fuerza como un proyectil, de inmediato las plataformas comenzaron a caer y aprovechó el último impulso para lograr tomar velocidad en el aire, aunque no duró mucho, cayó al techo y de allí se impulsó de nuevo en el aire, cada que aterrizaba y volvía a tomar altura se sentía la fuerza que solo esa cuarzo podía poseer. Cuando habían salido de la ciudad traía tanta fuerza consigo que en un único salto logró sujetarse de las plumas timoneras del ave monstruo que había sido paralizado por Lapislázuli. Saltó de nuevo usándola como impulso y bajó a toda velocidad, golpeándola con su casco, el ave emitió un alarido y cayó a la tierra, creó un gran cráter.

Grandes tubos oxidados se le clavaron en las alas manteniéndola en la tierra, Peridot bajó del cielo saltando entre sus plataformas flotantes mientras le disparaba. Las alas del ave se volvieron luz y se liberaron, ésta empezó a volar.

Puños de agua golpeaban a la gema monstruos, ésta los congelaba y los rompía, subió de nuevo y los tubos que la habían detenido en la tierra se le clavaron en el pecho al mismo tiempo que un gran golpe giratorio le revolvía las plumas y piel mutante. El ave brilló y fuego se expandió como explosión. Las gemas se alejaron observando el cielo enrojecido.

En tierra aquello era terrorífico. Peridot tiró los láseres vacíos y su gema brillo sacando no dos, sino cinco que flotaron a su alrededor mientras todos los objetos posibles a su control levitaban en el aire. Lapislázuli formó sus alas de agua en su espalda y alzó vuelo, logró observar el agua de la playa y sintió el calor del fuego en su gema que brillaba por el fuego. Llevó sus manos a sus laterales y su cabello y vestidos se movieron, cerró los ojos y entonces... Brilló, todo en ella brilló y toneladas enteras de agua se movieron e inundaron el cielo donde ella y el ave se encontraban. El agua se volvió hielo y comenzó a quebrarse y la gema de Lapis resplandeció con el sol mientras el hielo se volvía agua, agua a alta presión que no dejaría salir a su contrincante.

Peridot se había alzado en una plataforma flotante y todos los objetos que ella había atraído se habían unido en una gran espada gigante rodeada de cinco láseres que disparaban permanentemente, el brillo verde en la gema triangular era incesante y hermoso mientras movía la gran pesada arma hacia el ave monstruosa. El sonido fue estrepitoso cuando el filo del arma atravesó el agua a alta presión y más con los alaridos del ave siendo atravesada. La forma física de la gema monstruo se empezó a desestabilizar y parecía increíble que una gema fuese tan resistente como ella.

Una gran estela de luz iluminó de naranja como estrella fugaz, alzándose por el cielo Jasper había concentrado todo su poder de gema en ese momento, ahora subía con un potente impulso mientras sus refulgían en furia y ella apretaba sus músculos.

Dio el golpe en el pecho con su casco, su mano llegó hacia el cúmulo de gemas unidas y las apretó, girándolas y arrancándolas del cuerpo, todo colapsó, una explosión y ella fue mandada hacia Lapislázuli y Peridot, quien debilitadas cayeron. Las tres caían juntas a tierra, las tres cerca, las tres mirando la gema evaporada en el centro. Cada una extendió una mano y una burbuja de tres colores se formó, luego ésta desapareció y sus manos se tocaron.

Hubiese sido el más genial de los momentos si no hubiesen estado tan debilitadas, ni siquiera podían hacer algo para su caída.

Entonces la melena rosada las atajó en su lomo y se vieron encima de León, quien bajaba. Al aterrizar, ellas tocaron tierra con sus pies y vieron a las Crystal Gems frente a ellas. Steven las observó serio un segundo y luego les sonrió.

Lapislázuli abrió sus brazos a él y recibió un fuerte abrazó mientras Garnet, Perla y Amatista las felicitaban por tan grande pelea.

Aquél día volvieron al granero, desvalijado y solitario, descuidado. Aunque eso no importó realmente, podían encontrar mucha chatarra con qué reparar las cosas, pero sería después, esa noche se mantuvieron en el techo mirando el cielo estrellado, se sentían bien. Más todavía por el cartel acomodado puesto en la entrada hacía unas horas antes y que ahora distinguía su guarida y a ellas mismas.

 _GEMAS DEL GRANERO._

 _PROHIBIDO EL PASO, TONTOS HUMANOS._

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaaa! He aquí, he traído el capítulo final de este divertido fic. No saben lo mucho que me costó escribirlo y más porque cambié la idea original que era hacer un cap con muchas canciones y esas cosas pero luego caí que era un fic de comedia/aventura/amistad y no de música (aunque ésta fuese divertida), pensé que algo de acción caería bien y re acomodé todo, me tomó días pero lo he logrado y me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes también *emoji del corazón*.**

 **Tengo cierta... melancolía (?) por éste último capítulo y aunque no se llegó a gran cosa pues todo era una joda, me divertí y sufrí bastante haciendo cada cap.**

 **Queda un final, súper corto pero veré cuando lo público.**

 **Entonces ¡Hasta luego y gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogo.**

Terminó de voltear su habitación, de tirar cada cosa por la ventana y desesperarse sin encontrar el objeto perdido, no soportó la idea de no encontrarlo jamás en su chichero así que bajó corriendo las escaleras y observó la sala vacía, debía preguntarle a las demás. Llegó al cuarto de Jasper, casi tumba la puerta pero ésta no abrió nunca así que fue al cuarto de Lapislázuli, quien leía una revista de modas. Entró observando la luz intensa que entraba y la visión del bosque verde del verano a la distancia.

—¡Lapis!—Exclamó.

—¿Ahm?—La gema acuática no se molestó mucho en mirarla—¿Qué quieres?

—He perdido algo, no está en mi cuarto ¿Será que tú lo tienes?

—No tengo nada tuyo.

—¿Jasper lo tendrá?

—Cuando regrese, pregúntale.

—¿Dónde está?

—En una misión.

—¿Sola?

—Sí.

—¡Hija de su gema madre!—Exclamó la gema verde—¡Revisaré en su habitación!

Lapislázuli abrió bien los ojos y bajó la revista de un golpe, todo mientras Peridot daba media vuelta y caminaba a paso firme. La pequeña se paró frente a la puerta de metal y con una mano, la abrió, al mismo tiempo que Lapislázuli llegaba corriendo e interponiéndose entre ella y la habitación.

—Sabes que Jasper no deja que entremos a su cuarto sin consentimiento.

—¿Ahora te pones tú religiosa con las reglas?

—Jasper no está y sabes cómo es ella...

—¡Por favor!

En un acto de desesperación, Peridot se escurrió por debajo de las piernas de su amiga y entró a la habitación de Jasper. Había mucha luz que se reflejaba en las diferentes burbujas que encapsulaban a las gemas, se quedó observando todas las que habían, eran muchas y por un segundo no reconoció haber atrapado tantas.

—¡Peridot!

El grito de Lapislázuli la asustó, Peridot se sobresaltó y una pesa salió volando, rebotando como pelota por el descontrol en los poderes de metal. La pesa destruyó completamente todas las burbujas de la habitación, menos una (la única burbuja tricolor), todas las gemas cayeron al suelo un segundo y luego... brillaron.

Quizás fue todas intentando salir y expandir su poder, pero cada piedra mágica alienigena preciosa salió como proyectil rompiendo el techo, dispersándose de nuevo, menos algunas que se mantuvieron dentro de la habitación.

—¡Rápido!—Exclamó la gema verde—¡Burbuje...!

Su voz fue cortada por el golpe que recibió, fue empujada fuera de la habitación y cayó sobre Lapis en la sala. Volteó a ver hacia arriba observando tentáculos negros que sobresalían agresivos tomando todo y rompiéndolo. Antes de poder levantarse la figura bípeda conocida se posó a su lado, sacando la lengua y haciendo un ruido raro antes de salir corriendo por la puerta hacia la granja.

—¡Tú! ¡Ven!

Gritó Peridot, corriendo detrás de la gema corrompida.

Lapislázuli se quedó dentro, con sus manos elevada hizo llegar agua de la alberca y la lanzó hacia los tentáculos para apresarlos, desgraciadamente se atravesó una figura conocida: La gema-planta carnívora, quien absorbió el agua y revitalizada la golpeó con unas ramas lanzándola fuera del granero.

Al caer al césped escuchó un aleteo y miró hacia arriba, era la gema que solo era una boca con alas, ésta la cazaba y en ese preciso momento emanó un rayo lumínico y caliente que casi hiere a Lapislázuli, quien se quitó de un brinco, luego comenzó a huir. Lapislázuli expandió sus alas de agua para perseguirlas pero sintió que la atajaban, fue enredada en unas lianas y sus alas absorbidas, volteó, la gema-planta carnívora la había atrapado y le hacía fuerza para evaporarla.

Peridot había sido atrapada por algunas gemas más, entre ellas, el hada que tanto había causado problemas. Gritó desesperada al darse cuenta que no tenían oportunidad y que necesitaban a Jasper.

Un sonido, el giro rápido brillante evaporó la planta y espantó las gemas corrompidas que atacaban a Peridot. Lapislázuli cayó al suelo y se incorporó rápido mientras escuchaba:

—¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!

—Fue un accidente...

Intentó explicar y se detuvo al ver aquél nuevo aspecto: El antiguo largo cabello beige ahora era corto por encima de los hombros haciendo como la melena de un león que enmarcaba el rostro atigrado, la ropa era diferente con una gran estrella, cuello alto y sin manga, pantalón largo y botas pegadas como solía usarla, esa Jasper, esa nueva Jasper que relucía frente a sí misma.

—¿Te quitaron la forma física?—Preguntó Peridot al llegar corriendo.

—Lo que es obvio no se pregunta—Contestó Jasper, a regañadientes—¿Qué pasó aquí, entraron a mi habitación?

—... Sí—Admitieron las otras dos con cierta vergüenza.

—¡Ahora habrá que cazarlas, a todas, de nuevo!

—¡Que injusto!—Gritó Peridot—¡Y yo sigo sin encontrar mi moño rojo del marcianito!

—¡Imbécil!—Gritó Jasper—¡¿Por eso causaste este desastre?! ¡Lo traes puesto, enana!

Peridot tocó su cuello, sí, exactamente lo traía puesto, se echó a reír nerviosamente y luego miró a sus dos amigas sonriente, nerviosa por lo que acababa de causar, luego de ello, solo pudo decir:

—¿Volvemos a comenzar?

* * *

 **Ahora sí, hijos míos, colorín colorado, este fic ha terminado.**

 **Sé que fue súper corto pero me pareció la mejor idea para el epilogo, realmente éste iba a ser el capítulo tres o cuatro pero luego dije "Está mejor para el final", y pues, como ven, aquí lo tienen.**

 **Debo dar gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo en leer el fic y que estuvieron esperando pacientemente las actualizaciones, eso me hace sentir feliz (?), que lo disfrutaran y que les haya gustado me alegra más todavía, su apoyo me ha ayudado a avanzar en la historia y como ficker, gracias *besos*.**

 **Ahora, sí ¡Espero vernos pronto!**

 **¡Gracias!**


End file.
